Feel my pain
by Twilight0320
Summary: Jacob lives a regular life in the La Push reservation. On a night out with the guys he sees someone he hasn't seen in years. It's Bella Swan, and she seems very much in love with her boyfriend. Or...? Rated M for violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; I just own the product of my own imagination.

**A/N:**

**This is an all human Jacob/Bella story.**

**If you like Edward, don't read this, because he is a bastard in my story!**

**Jacob Black is a young man living in the La Push reservation where he has lived all of his life.**

**One evening he and some of the other guys from the reservation decide to go to a bar/dancing in Port Angeles.**

**Then he sees someone he hasn't seen since she stopped coming over to her father's in Forks, because she was living with her mom and her mom was moving away to the other side of the country. It's Bella Swan.**

**She's there with a man, they seem so very much in love.**

**But things aren't always what they seem, are they?**

**FEEL MY PAIN…**

Chapter 1

(Jacob's POV)

I was over at Quil's having a beer.

We'd meet up at his place with the whole gang before driving to Port Angeles.

I didn't have to drive this time, as Paul said he would, so I could relax and have a beer or two.

Embry walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He flopped down on the couch beside me.

"So, Wendy was cool with you coming with us tonight?" I asked him

He nodded, "Yea Wendy is going to hang with Kim, Emily, Leah and Nayla."

Kim was Jared's girlfriend, Emily was Sam's, Leah was Paul's and Nayla was Seth's.

Quil and I were the only two singles of the group.

But we didn't mind.

Quil decided to never get whooped, and I… I was fine with things the way they were at this point.

As soon as Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth arrived we got into the truck and drove to Port Angeles, playing loud music, just us guys having fun.

Paul parked the car and we dropped our coats off at the cloakroom.

We headed over to the bar and ordered our drinks, then leaned with our back against the bar looking around, to see if there were any familiar faces.

All of a sudden it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through my head.

I actually saw a familiar face!

And my my, she looked great!

It was Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter.

She used to come over to Forks every summer to spend time with her dad, who had divorced her mother when Bella was at a young age.

Charlie was a really close friend to my dad, Billy so as kids we used to hang out all the time; playing in the forest collecting berries and building tree-huts, or looking for seashells on the beach.

She was a plump little girl back then, with long brown hair, which she usually wore in a braid, or a ponytail, a cute button nose, and the warmest chocolate brown coloured eyes.

She didn't change much, although she was far from plump, and didn't wear her hair in a braid or a ponytail anymore, she still looked like Bella too me.

Although her eyes… The look in her eyes, it was definitely not the same as I remembered her.

Then my eyes moved to the man she had her arms wrapped around.

I had no idea what it was, but something about him was off. _Way_ off…

(Bella's POV)

I stood there, my arms wrapped around Edward, looking at him adoringly, exactly the way he wanted me to look at him in public places.

He smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead.

We met a couple of years ago when I attended the Peninsula College in Port Angeles.

He was ever so charming and instead of paying a whole lot of money for my dormitory, I moved in with him after a short while of dating.

He was so good to me; he gave me everything my heart desired.

And he took me on holidays and went out with me every weekend.

I had a great life, and I got to go to college too! I'm so lucky to have him.

He kissed the top of my head and then let go of me.

I looked over and saw a group of shady figures looking at him.

"You run along and have fun now, I have some _business_ to attend to," he said playfully spanking me.

I nodded and walked to the dance floor.

As I looked back one more time, I saw he took a place at the table with the shady figures, in the back corner of the bar.

I really wished he didn't hang around with that kind of people though.

I stepped up on the dance floor and started to dance.

I pulled my hair up off my neck, lifted it and then let it fall back over my shoulders while swaying my hips to the music.

I felt a pair of eyes burn in my back, so I turned around to see who was looking.

It was a handsome, buff young man, with russet coloured skin, brown eyes and short, black, hair.

He looked at me as if he seemed to know me.

I didn't recognise him though, but I liked the attention from a complete stranger so I smiled at him and kept on dancing my sensual dance, shaking my hips from left to right and rubbing my hands over my body.

I knew that this was the way Edward wanted me to dance; he wanted everyone to see how hot his woman was.

I kept looking into this handsome stranger's eyes, and I had no idea what he was thinking, but he didn't once take his eyes off of me.

(Jacob's POV)

Wow, I was standing at the bar, eyeing Bella Swan dancing in the most sensual way I have ever seen a woman dance.

Well maybe not the most sensual way, but it definitely meant more to me to see her dancing.

Quil noticed me staring and elbowed me. "Bro! She's so unavailable to you! She's already seeing someone, in case you hadn't noticed!" he shouted in my ear.

Yeah, way to pour salt in freshly ripped wounds, cousin, thanks a bunch!

I elbowed him back, and then turned around to order another beer, breaking the staring that had been going on between Bella and me.

Next thing I knew I heard someone shouting. I could hear it, even over the loud music.

I turned and saw the man that Bella came with shouting at her.

He must have noticed the staring too as he was giving it to her straight.

But then something happened that no one had foreseen, he pulled his arm back, raising his hand and he slapped her, full in her face.

I heard a squeaking sound of breath escape her mouth as his hand hit her face, and watched her drop to the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I have never seen such a thing before, and that slap went right through my bones and marrow.

As if the slap wasn't bad enough he started pulling her arm, forcing her to get up.

I was outraged! How dare he hit her like that?

I dropped my beer where I stood and just as I wanted to walk up to him to give him a taste of his own medicine, I felt someone grab onto my arm.

"Don't bro!" Sam said, "We're not in our own territory, it wouldn't be wise to pull anything here."

I clenched my fists, "I don't give a damn!" I shouted.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged outside by all of the guys and pushed into the truck.

"Don't do anything that would disgrace the Quileute, bro!" Sam said as the rest of the guys got in.

"But- but… that was BELLA!" I shouted as Sam drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I was standing in the bathroom, dabbing my eye and the side of my face Edward slammed against the wall before 'throwing' me into the car.

I didn't cry; this wasn't the first time.

He's just really stressed, trying to provide for us both.

I watched the places where the skin had burst open and blood was pouring out.

This time it was worse than usual though.

I shouldn't have angered him by looking at that guy like that.

I had no idea his _business_ meeting was already over and he had seen me dancing and looking at that guy.

Why did I look at him anyway? He was staring at me as if he knew me, that was why, and his handsome appearance caught my eye. He had something about him that made me feel safe, even though I had never met him.

I peered into the dark bedroom, at the place where he dropped his drunk body onto the bed.

He hadn't moved yet.

When this all started, I considered leaving him, but he was so upset, he got down on two knees and begged me not to leave him.

The next time I tried to leave him he threatened to kill himself.

The last time I wanted to leave him, he threatened to kill my father and make me watch him do it, before he'd kill me.

I looked down. My own life wasn't worth much to me, obviously with the way I let him treat me, but I loved my father and I could never live with myself if anything would happen to him because of me.

Edward didn't allow me to go visit him, or anyone that used to know me.

I wasn't even allowed to go to Forks, or La Push for that matter.

I was to stay in Port Angeles, attend college, shop for groceries and do the household chores.

I wasn't to go out for anything else without him.

But that was merely because he was so scared of losing me.

He always brought me lovely gifts, expensive jewellery, dozens of roses, rare perfumes and designer clothes.

Why was I even complaining again?

I looked into the mirror. _Hmmmmm…_

(Jacob's POV)

The look of that jack-ass slapping her so hard haunted me, even in my sleep.

How could any man hurt a woman like that?

I had no idea how, but I was thinking about it for so long, that I saw the sun coming up again, without having had any sleep.

I decided to get up and take an ice cold shower.

It made me feel a little more refreshed, but nothing could wash that one scene off of me.

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad already up, getting ready for a fishing trip with his best friend, Charlie.

He looked at me and said, "Morning Jake, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I did dad, you'll never guess who I saw when we went out last night!" I replied, while I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Billy looked at me fascinated, "Do tell son!"

I swallowed a hot sip of coffee. "Bella Swan," I almost whispered.

Billy's face fell. "So she's hanging around in Port Angeles but she doesn't take any time to come visit her old man in Forks?" he snorted.

I raised my hands in Bella's defence. "I think she's not in a position where she can come to Forks dad," I said.

"What are you on about Jake?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"I have serious reasons to believe she is a victim of domestic violence," I carefully said.

Billy's pupils widened, "Why are you saying that Jake? It's a serious accusation!"

I sighed rubbing my neck, feeling the muscles there tighten as I re-played the scene I had seen yesterday.

"Because I saw her man mistreating her," I gritted between my teeth.

Billy closed his eyes. "If that's true, then I'll have to inform Charlie," he said.

I knew he was right, but wouldn't it cause her even more problems?

Billy patted my shoulder, "You did right telling me son," he said. "I'll inform Charlie and let him take his actions from there."

Then I heard a car honk. It was Charlie, picking my dad up for a fun day of fishing.

I bet the fun would be out of it in no time once he'd hear what Billy had to tell him.

I finished my coffee after my dad and Charlie took off, then I jogged to Sam's to talk about what we witnessed last night.

(Bella's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was already gone.

I rubbed my eyes and a jolt of pain went through the right side of my face.

I forgot how bad it hurt.

I looked up and saw that Edward left a rose on my nightstand.

I didn't feel much for the roses anymore, as every rose only symbolised every time he had done something to hurt me, physically or mentally.

I grabbed the rose from my nightstand and threw it out of the open bedroom window.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at the right side of my face in the mirror.

Good lord, it looked even worse than it did last night.

Then I heard the sound of my phone… a text message!

I walked over to my purse, took out my phone and read the text message.

_Bells, dad here, I haven't seen you in so long, and it would mean so much to me if you could come over to have a cup of coffee this afternoon. I'll always love you darling. X_

I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

I missed him too, but how could I show myself to him, looking like this?

Not to mention Edward would flip if he'd find out I went to Forks.

Edward I could deal with, but my dad asking questions, no, definitely not.

I rushed back into the bathroom, took a shower and then started covering up the bruises on my face with foundation.

It actually worked, as long as I wouldn't come too close to my dad, he would never notice.

I texted my dad that I'd be over at his place at two in the afternoon.

If I made it there in time and got back in time, Edward never had to find out.

I fixed my hair and got dressed, then I grabbed an apple from the plate with fruit on the kitchen counter and a bottle of water from the fridge, and I ran to the car, parked in the garage.

I put the keys in the ignition and checked the rear-view mirror.

_What was I thinking?_

I knew there'd be hell to pay if Edward found out, but I promised my dad now, so there was no turning back.

I backed the car out of the garage and made my way to forks.

(Jacob's POV)

Just when I wanted to leave Sam's place, I received a text message from my dad, asking to meet with him and Charlie back at his place as soon as possible.

I jogged back home to get the Rabbit and rushed my way over to Charlie's.

"Where's the fire?" I asked grinning as I walked in.

Billy looked at me, "Bella is coming over. "We're hoping to be able to make this an intervention."

I nodded, "So we're gonna try and do what? Get her to admit that her boyfriend is mistreating her?"

Billy sighed, "Well we hope we can find an opening as the conversation flows."

I grumbled and leaned against the kitchen doorpost.

I didn't think it would work, but heck, we could try.

I looked out the window and saw that is had started to rain.

Then we heard a soft knock on the porch door.

Charlie went to open the door. I heard soft talking, and moments later Charlie walked back into the kitchen with a soaking wet Bella right behind him.

"I think you'll remember Billy Black?" Charlie gestured in Billy's direction.

She nodded, keeping the right side of her face out of our sight.

Charlie continued, "I don't think you'll remember him, but that's Jacob Black."

She turned to look at me and I saw she was shocked because she involuntarily looked at me straight, enabling me to see the right side of her face.

It was black and blue, with the skin burst in several places, and make-up dripping down her cheek.

_That slap couldn't have done that_! I thought to myself.

When she saw the look on my face she must have realised that the rain had washed down her make-up and snatched a paper towel from the paper-towel-holder, sitting on the kitchen table.

She panicked and covered her right face with the towel, asking if she could use the restroom to touch up her make-up.

I opened my mouth to tell her no, but Charlie beat me to the punch, "Sure you can, but if you're thinking of covering up those bruises I can save you the trouble. Jacob here has seen you yesterday, and he saw what happened to you."

She lowered herself onto a kitchen chair, covering her face with her hands.

Charlie pulled up a chair and sat beside her, Billy wheeled himself over to her other side.

(Bella's POV)

I should have known better than to come here

I sat there a long time covering my face, listening to all the ways out Billy and Charlie were telling me about.

I knew it would be no good, as Edward would always find a way around it.

I looked at Jacob, who was still standing in the same position he was in when I arrived.

He never took his eyes off of me, and that's when it dawned on me that he was that boy I used to play with, back when I was still visiting my dad on a regular base.

I felt a little uncomfortable with his staring, but I could imagine him staring at me, I must be looking hideous.

I just let my dad and Billy spill their guts and nodded on occasion.

Then it was my turn to tell them they had no idea what they were meddling with and that they shouldn't be meddling with my life.

Right before I had to leave I agreed to put my dad under ICE, In Case of Emergency, in my phone.

I gave both my dad and Billy a hug, thanking them for their concern, nodded at Jacob, not sure what to think.

I got into my car and waved one last time, then I checked my watch. I was going to make it home in time, if traffic was nice enough.

As I was driving back to Port Angeles, flashbacks from my childhood flashed before my eyes.

_Stop it Jacob! Daddy! He's teasing me!_

Heh… that was when he was chasing me with a spider in his hand.

A few more memories flashed through my mind, and then, the most important one came back to me.

I was saying good bye to Jacob, because I wouldn't be able to visit my dad anymore. Mom was moving to the other side on the states, for some odd reason.

I cried, then he pulled up my chin with his hand and dangled a hand made bracelet in front of my eyes.

It had a wooden Quileute totem on it.

_Don't ever forget me Bella Swan…_

I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips on mine.

Then, his tongue slid into my mouth…

He gave me my first kiss!

I sighed and rubbed the bracelet that I still wore to this day.

Of course Edward didn't know about any of that, nor did he of the true meaning of that bracelet.

I told him it was just some souvenir from the La Push Reservation.

I wanted to kick myself back then for 'betraying' Jacob like that, but it was that or…

Well that was now in the past.

We were both grown up, and had our own lives.

But I did regret one thing, that I had forgotten about him.

I was finally home, and in time to have dinner ready before Edward came home too!

I parked the car in the garage and got out to close the garage door.

Then I walked into the house and shut the door behind me quietly.

When I put my keys down on the little table next to the front door, a light switched on behind me.

I felt my heart stop beating as I turned around.

Edward was sitting in the ottoman glaring at me angrily.

"And where have _you_ been?" I heard him ask.

**- Ooohhh Eddy-boy seems pretty pissed! I'll try to post a bit more frequent from now on; and you know the drill: leave a review, get a preview! –x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on "Feel my pain"**

**I was finally home, and in time to have dinner ready before Edward came home too!**

**I parked the car in the garage and got out to close the garage door.**

**Then I walked into the house and shut the door behind me quietly.**

**When I put my keys down on the little table next to the front door, a light switched on behind me.**

**I felt my heart stop beating as I turned around.**

**Edward was sitting in the ottoman glaring at me angrily.**

"**And where have **_**you**_** been?" I heard him ask.**

Chapter 3

(Jacob's POV)

I woke up because my dad was messing around.

I looked at my alarm clock; it was 12:21am.

I had no idea why he would wake up at this time of night but I decided to check up on him.

I walked into the living room and saw he was looking for something, although I wasn't sure if he knew what he was looking for.

"Dad? What are you doing up and dressed at this time of night?" I asked tiredly.

He looked up at me from his wheelchair and I saw he was as pale as we could be with our skin tone.

"Dad? You look like.." I started.

"Bella is in the hospital!" he half shouted.

My mouth dropped, feeling the most horrible thought creeping up to me.

"Charlie called me. He got a phone call from the Port Angeles Police Department, I guess because Bella put him in her phone under ICE." Billy explained.

"But how…" I started.

My dad seemed to know what I wanted to ask because he interrupted me, "Their neighbor heard the entire fight, but she was scared to go over there, until she saw Edward leave the house. Then she decided to check up on Bella and called the police when she…found her…" Billy concluded.

I swallowed. It sounded really bad.

"So I promised to meet with Charlie, so I can keep him calm, otherwise he might go do something to that Edward that he can't be doing as a chief of police." Billy whispered.

"Can I come, dad?"

Billy nodded, "Sure Jake, a big strong man like yourself is always welcome in these situations."

I ran back into my bedroom, grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Put them and my sneakers on and by the time that was done, it appeared my dad had found his car keys.

He pulled himself behind the steering wheel as I folded the wheelchair and put it in the back seat.

Then, when I got in he drove us to Port Angeles where Charlie was at the police station hearing from his colleagues what had happened.

When Billy and I arrived at the police station, where we were to meet with Charlie, we heard him yelling all the way down the hall.

"So you've heard her being mistreated for years and you haven't done anything? Dammit woman!" he shouted, followed by the sound of his fist banging onto the table really hard.

We followed that sound, and as we approached a small office, Charlie was led outside by another officer, "That's enough for you Sir. You should focus on your daughter, not play tough guy with the only witness in this case."

Charlie restored himself, wiping some tears from his cheeks.

When he saw Billy and me standing there, he fell apart. "Please, take me to my little girl…" he whispered.

And so we did.

Not one of us spoke a word on our way over to the hospital.

We reported at the information desk and the lady there directed us to the floor and room where Bella was admitted.

As we got closer to the room where we would find Bella, we started walking a bit slower, as if lead filled our shoes, afraid of how we would find her.

Billy and I stayed back at the hall as Charlie walked into the little room.

We heard him cry and I wheeled Billy inside to check on them.

What I saw there was awful.

It looked like Bella was mistreated in the most terrible way, with cuts and bruises as far as my eyes could see.

She had an oxygen mask on her face and she had an I.V. in her hand.

I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder, as he carefully clamped his hand around her small hand.

Then a nurse came in, "Oh, hello, I trust you are Miss Swan's relatives?"

Charlie nodded, "I'm her father…What happened to her? How is she?"

The nurse urged Charlie and me to have a seat, so we sat around the bed, Charlie never letting go of Bella's hand.

"She's seriously injured. Although there are no fractures, she has a lot of bruises. Her back is injured and she has a concussion. She has an oxygen mask to help her breath easier , as I am sure she'll need it," she sighed, pointing at the marks on her neck, "He clearly tried to strangle her."

I clenched my teeth, "What about the I.V.?"

She nodded, "We decided to give her some morphine to kill the pain."

Then Bella softly stirred and the nurse retreated to give us some time alone with her.

(Bella's POV)

I slowly woke up from what seemed to be the deepest sleep ever.

I was so groggy, my entire head ached.

I tried to open my eyes, but that even hurt.

What was going on?

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Daddy?" I squeaked, trying to open my eyes.

Gosh what happened to my voice? Or did I always sound so hoarse?

I felt someone cling onto my hand so tightly, "Oh yes, yes baby I'm here!"

I carefully opened one eye blinking at the painfully bright light.

There he was, my dad, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked most confused.

My dad patted my hand, "You're in the hospital baby, but you're going to be fine!"

"Wh- why?" I managed to ask.

I saw my dad put his head down, as I managed to open my other eye too.

Then I noticed Billy and Jacob Black were there too.

I tried to sit up and straighten myself a bit, but when I tried, a jolt of pain cut through me like a sharp knife.

I hissed between my teeth, grabbed my back, and dropped back into the pillows.

My dad had jumped from his seat, looking at me worried.

And then it dawned on me, Edward put me here.

I closed my eyes and saw him punch me in my face, before he dragged me up the stairs and threw me into a corner of the bedroom.

He tried to rape me, but I gave him such a hard time he settled for trying to strangle me.

_I can't breathe!_

I grabbed my throat, and started hyperventilating.

I felt the wounds on my throat, where my nails had scratched my skin when I tried to peel his hands off my throat.

I pushed the oxygen cap onto my mouth and nose more firmly, sucking the air into my lungs deeply.

"I thought I was going to die…when he was trying to strangle me," I whispered.

I saw Jacob's fist shake in anger.

Charlie kissed my hand, "You're not going back there, you're coming home with me, and we'll transfer your classes to Forks."

I nodded closing my eyes, I was in too much pain to resist anything, and home didn't sound so bad, after what happened to me.

Charlie, Billy and Jacob left the room, giving me some rest.

What about Edward? Will he be arrested and sent to jail for what he did?

Did I have to testify? Would I be safe from him?

I sank to sleep, reliving this horrible night over and over.

(Jacob's POV)

I leaned against the wall outside Bella's room.

"So what's the next step?" I gritted between my teeth.

Charlie put his head down. "As an officer I cannot do anything; this happened outside my jurisdiction and I an too involved. But as her father I will do my best to keep her safe," he vowed.

And we all vowed that, for as long as it would be needed.

We stayed the night in the hospital, sleeping on the benches outside Bella's room.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of nurses doing to their work in the hallway, handing out medications, breakfasts and helping people go to the bathroom.

I stretched and sat up straight, when I saw a doctor coming over to us.

I shook Charlie, waking him up, and then I shook Billy.

Charlie woke up so fast, it almost seemed he was struck by lightning.

The doctor nodded at us checking his chart, "Mr. Swan?"

"Y-yes?" Charlie replied.

The doctor cleared his throat, "I have evaluated your daughter and if you have a safe place for her to stay, she can be discharged this afternoon."

I felt my heart jump with joy.

"There will have to be someone keeping an eye on her and helping her out as she continues to heal, and she'll need to take some medication too," he continued.

I saw Charlie nod, tearing up.

I bet the thought of bringing Bella back to Forks with him was overwhelming him.

"She will need some counselling too, as she has been through some very traumatic experiences. I trust you will find a good counsellor?" the doctor asked.

"Of course we will doctor," my father replied.

Charlie nodded, "I will do anything to help my daughter!"

(Bella's POV)

I woke up from the ruckus on the hospital's hallway.

I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light shining into my eyes hurt, so I slammed my eyes shut again.

_God I feel like I was hit by a truck or something._

I heard a soft knock on the door and croaked a "Come in."

"Bella?" I heard my dad whisper.

"Hmmmmm…." I barely managed to bring out.

I felt his big, warm hand clutch mine carefully.

"The doctor said it was ok for us to take you home this afternoon."

A jolt shot through my body and my eyes flew open; wide open.

"Don't worry, I mean my home, not your old home. You're never going back there honey, never!"

I shut my eyes and remembered everything my dad said to me yesterday.

About moving back in with him, transferring my classes.

_But what about Edward? He'd go ballistic if I were to leave him._

Then I heard a nurse enter my room.

"Morning miss Swan, I have some breakfast for you, and then you will be washed up and the doctor will come to check up on you before you will be discharged," she said in the most friendly way.

I groaned and I heard my dad thank her.

"C'mon sweetheart, you have to try to eat something."

I opened my eyes looking at my dad's worried face.

_He looked older than the last time we met. Worries must do that to a person, I guess._

I sat up a bit as my dad fixed my pillows behind my back.

Then I grabbed a slice of toast and had a go, but the crunching of the toast caused my head to ache so badly.

I ended up eating some pudding and drinking a glass of orange juice.

When I was done, two nurses came into the room; one of them cleaning out the tray while the other started preparing a bowl of warm water to help me wash up.

My dad kissed the side of my head.

"I'll be outside with Billy and Jacob waiting until you're ready, sweetheart."

_Jacob's still here? Why was he still here?_

I nodded and tried to sit up straight as the nurse put the bowl of warm water, two wash cloths and a towel on the table beside the bed.

"Will you be requiring some help miss? I do you prefer to freshen yourself up?" the nurse carefully asked.

"I'll do it myself, thanks," I whispered as I grabbed a washcloth and nodded at the nurse.

"Very well miss, I'll be at our desk, just use the button to call me when you're ready, or if you need any help," she said putting a pile of clean clothes on the bed within my reach.

I sighed as I started to wash my aching body.

The warmth of the water felt pleasantly good to my sore skin.

I closed my eyes and thought of going home to my dad's.

I loved living there…

_Why did I ever leave in the first place? Oh yeah, Edward insisted…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jacob's POV)

Later that afternoon we got to take Bella home.

When we arrived at Charlie's place, Charlie put Bella to rest on the couch in the living room and Charlie, my dad and I retired to the kitchen.

Charlie was still on call and he was very anxious about having to leave Bella alone.

My dad tried to calm him down.

"C'mon Charlie, we've been friends for as long as we can remember! We'll be glad to help you and Bella out in any way that we can."

He then turned to face me.

"I'm pretty sure that big, strong son of mine can get the job done while you're away. And who knows, maybe Jacob and Bella spending time together will put things back into perspective for _them_."

"Dad…" I scowled.

But my dad raised his hand to silence me.

"Don't back-talk to me boy, your old man knows what's best for you."

To be honest, he was right. We always have been the closest of friends.

I closed my eyes thinking of those days.

_I don't want to leave Jake, I really don't!_

_Don't ever forget me Bella Swan…_

I snapped out of it.

Who was I kidding? She had forgotten all about me, whether it was willingly, or forced upon her.

I got up from my chair, walked to the sliding doors between the kitchen and the living room and leaned against the doorpost.

I watched Bella as she slept, her chest heaving peacefully in an even breathing pattern.

My eyes wandered her body, the places where she must be hurting.

And then my eye fell upon something I hadn't seen in the longest time.

The charm-bracelet around her wrist; the one with our tribe's totem.

The one I gave her when we had to say good-bye.

She was still wearing it, after all this time?

I had to have meant something to her then!

"Jake? Are you ok?" I heard my dad ask.

I turned around d swiftly.

"I'll do it dad!"

My dad and Charlie beamed at me equally happy and proud.

"Thank you Jacob," Charlie said. "Thank you for being willing to look after my darling daughter."

I nodded, sat back down at the kitchen table and felt my thoughts drift back to that one day that should have never happened.

The day my Bella was taken from me…

(Bella's POV)

His eyes pierced into mine as he slowly got up from the ottoman he was sitting in.

"Well? Where – have – you – been?" he repeated slowly as he walked towards me.

"I er….Well you see….I was um…." I stammered.

Now he was standing so close to me that I could smell the alcohol in his breath and see that his otherwise brown eyes were almost black.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the house unless it's for school?" he almost spat out in my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut and cowered, knowing what was to come.

Before I expected it I felt his fist make contact with my left eye.

A sharp burning pain jolted through my head as I fell to the ground.

"Now you see what you made me do? I don't want to have to discipline you, but you just don't listen, do you?" he half shouted, grabbing me by my wrists.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" I pleaded.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" was his reply as he started dragging me up the stairs by my wrists.

I started kicking my feet and screaming.

"Please! Don't do this! I promise I'll never do it again!"

He reached the top of the stairs and let go of my wrist for a second.

I groaned as my back was sore from scraping over each of the steps and tried to crawl away from him.

He punched me again, right in my stomach.

I groaned and curled up like a little ball, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

Another punch to the left side of my face.

I screamed in pain and then he grabbed my legs and dragged me into the bedroom, where he tossed me into a corner.

"You need to be severely punished for your disobedience!" he panted as he started to unbuckle his belt.

If I could have crawled up the wall, I would have, I was so scared.

I had never seen him like _this_ before.

He dropped his trousers and walked up to me.

"Please no…." I begged.

He grabbed me by my hair, forced me to lay flat on the ground and started ripping my clothes off of my body.

I started to kick my feet and wrestle to get out of his restrain.

He tried to remove my panties with his one free hand and then I just started to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up bitch!" _slap_

"SHUT UP!" _punch_

I couldn't stop screaming. I did it out of self-preservation.

Then I felt his hands around my throat and he started to push.

He was trying to strangle me!

My hands flew to where his hands were squeezing and I tried to peel them off of my throat.

I felt my nails scratching the skin of my throat.

I got so light headed…

_I can't breathe… I can't scream…_

Then I felt two soft, warm hands grab me by my shoulders gently.

They were nothing like Edwards hands.

"Bella? Wake up! Are you alright?"

(Jacob's POV)

Bella's eyes flew open as I softly shook her and she nearly jumped up from the couch, gasping for air trying to remove something I couldn't see from her throat.

"Calm down!"

I carefully grabbed her hands and urged her to sit down.

"It was just a bad dream. He can't hurt you anymore..."

She slowly nodded, coming to her senses.

That bastard must have done terrible things to her, so terrible that they'd even haunt her in her sleep.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked once she calmed down a bit.

She nodded. "A cup of coffee please," she squeaked.

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Horrible scenario's flashed through my mind of what that son of a bitch could have done to her.

I poured water in the coffee machine, then added coffee and switched the machine on.

I heard some soft shuffling behind me and when I turned around she had appeared in the kitchen doorway.

She blinked against the bright kitchen light and whispered, "Where are our dads?"

"Well, your dad was on call so when he got paged, he had to go to work. And my dad was exhausted so I sent him home."

She nodded.

"But you really didn't have to stay here. I wouldn't want to keep you from all the fun stuff you're missing out of now…" she whispered.

I looked down at my feet.

_Does she really think I have anything better to do than looking after her?_

Truth was I haven't been able to commit to any woman after Bella and I shared that one moment.

Of course I had dates and a bit more, but I never managed to take those relationships farther than a one-nighter.

"No it's alright. I promised both our dads to be here if you need anything."

"Ok, I just feel bad about keeping you from your day to day activities," she whispered as she carefully lowered herself on a chair.

I poured each of us a mug of coffee and sat down at the table across from where Bella was sitting.

She scooped two spoons of sugar in her coffee and stirred it silently for a while.

Then she started to smile to herself.

"I must sound so stupid to you, squeaking and whispering…" she whispered.

I looked up from my coffee mug.

"No you don't. I think it's awful because of what has been done to you that made your voice this way!" I exclaimed.

She looked down and stirred her coffee again. "I just hope it's not forever…" she whispered and then she took a sip of her coffee.

We drank our coffee in silence and when Bella finished her coffee she got up and said that she was going to try and get some sleep.

I nodded, put the mugs in the sink and watched her climb up the stairs.

I sat back down at the kitchen table and sank away in my thoughts.

I had no idea how to handle this situation.

(Bella's POV)

When I reached the top of the stairs, I instinctively went into the direction my room used to be.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, a bit anxious to see what my room would look like after all those years of my absence.

When the door was fully open it dawned upon me that my room was exactly the way I had left it.

I guess my poor dad didn't have the heart to change a single thing about it.

I slowly walked into my old room, my sanctuary. I stroked the wood of the dresser where I kept my socks, underwear, bathing suits. The curtains hanging in front of the bay window.

The stuffed animals sitting on the shelve across from my bed.

My grandmother's handmade quilt on my bed.

I closed my eyes and I remembered Jake climbing in the tree, softly knocking on the window.

I would let him in and we'd talk for hours...

I shook my head and dragged myself into the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Ew…_ I shuddered at the sight.

_How could I let him do that to me?_

I freshened myself up, took some sleeping pills and then retired to my own little sanctuary, collapsing on my bed.

I fell asleep in no time; those medicines worked a miracle.

**Well that was chapter 4. What do you think so far? Leave me a review and you'll get... a preview of the next chapter! And another shout-out to my lovely beta, Jul5857. Hope you like what I'm producing so far! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jacob's POV)

The next morning I woke up on the sofa at Charlie's place.

I heard the rattling of kitchen utensils, got up from the sofa and stretched.

When I walked through the sliding doors dividing the living room and the kitchen I saw Charlie fidgeting.

He was opening the kitchen cabinets, then closed them only to open a drawer and closing that too.

"Morning Charlie. Are you looking for something?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh! Morning Jake! Ehm yea I am looking for the spatula. Have you seen it?" Charlie replied while pulling open another cabinet only to be showered by a box of breakfast cereals and some boxes with flour and other baking supplies.

I grinned, reached to the rack beside the stove and grabbed the spatula.

"Here ya go Charlie, what do you need it for?" I said, handing Charlie the spatula.

"Thanks Jake, uhm... I thought I'd make Bells some of her favourite blueberry pancakes for breakfast..." he replied looking at me with this emotional look on his face.

I nodded. "I see. Need any help?" I asked.

Charlie happily accepted as he couldn't help but feeling lost in the kitchen.

I remembered that when Bella still lived here she did most of the cooking, even when she was still so young.

She had a talent for cooking and her old man sure didn't mind.

It was either that, or having dinner at the local diner.

I helped Charlie make the batter and the blueberry pancakes.

I felt just as helpless in the kitchen, because I didn't know the first thing about cooking, but I wanted Bella to not worry about anything for a change.

So we baked the ugliest batch of blueberry pancakes, squeezed some fresh orange juice and made a fresh pot of coffee.

I placed the plate of pancakes in the oven so they wouldn't get cold before Bella woke up.

Charlie poured us both a cup of coffee and we took a seat at the kitchen table.

We sat there, looking at each other for a while.

Then, Charlie cleared his throat.

"So Jake," he started.

This sounded serious and I felt a bit anxious.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then he continued, "I know the way you used to feel about Bella."

My jaw dropped. But then again, both our dads always knew everything, so I shouldn't be surprised.

"I was just wondering, if she had never left, if you two would have still been together today?" Charlie carefully asked.

_I closed my eyes and I felt how my lips softly brushed hers._

_The sweet smell of her breath tingled my nostrils._

_I nipped on her bottom lip and she slightly opened her mouth in reply._

_I carefully slid my tongue into her mouth._

_I felt like I was riding a roller coaster, kissing the love of my life. And at the same time, my heart broke because she was leaving._

I looked back up at Charlie, "If it would have been up to me alone... yes, we would still have been together and none of these bad things would have ever happened to her..."

Charlie nodded and hummed, I guess he saw me mesmerising. Charlie is anything but a fool.

He must know I still love her more than anything on this earth.

"Be careful with her Jake, she can't get hurt again..." Charlie grunted.

I guess that was his way of giving me his blessing to try and win Bella over?

But I don't think Bella will ever be able to let anyone get that close to her again.

And I can't blame her...

(Bella's POV)

_Don't ever forget me Bella Swan..._

Butterflies... that's what you're supposed to feel when you kiss someone.

Not the chills creeping up your back as he clings his cold hand into your neck, nearly pulling out your hair.

I shook my head as I stared at the ceiling.

I was so confused.

I loved Jacob, and I am pretty sure he loved me.

I never loved Edward, I loved the way he made me feel...at first.

After that first beating I was just too scared to leave.

I got out of bed still groggy from the sleeping pills and decided to take a quick shower.

Then I opened my cabinet to pick an outfit.

It had to be something that would cover pretty much all of my ugly, mistreated body.

A pair of skinny jeans, a turtle neck sweater and my old Dockers.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail to at least look like I was all taken care of.

Then I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I found Charlie and Jake, and a set kitchen table with blueberry pancakes, fresh squeezed orange juice and fresh coffee.

Wow, they went out of their way.

"Morning dad," I whispered planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Jake," I whispered, nodding at him.

Just as I sat down on the kitchen chair Jake held out for me, we heard a ruckus coming from outside.

And the next moment Billy wheeled himself into the house.

"Good morning all!" he enthusiastically shouted.

I smiled at him whispering, "Good morning Billy."

Billy planted a kiss on my forehead, winked at Jake and rolled himself to the other side of the table.

"Ohhhhh I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" he asked rubbing his hands.

Jake pointed at the oddly shaped blueberry pancakes on the plate.

"Oh my! What's that? Is that the 'after' picture of an accident in a tunnel?" Billy joked.

"Shut up dad!" I heard Jake say sulkily.

"Well I bet they taste great," I whispered as I took two pancakes and placed them on my plate.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jake grinning as we all dug in.

These pancakes tasted just like when I make them.

I remembered how Jake was always watching me when I made them.

Then I realised just how often he spent his time with me.

(Jacob's POV)

After breakfast I helped Bella clear the table and wash the dishes.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, "So, you kids got anything planned for today?"

I shrugged looking at Bella and then back at Charlie.

"Well, I would like to go out for a stroll actually. It's a real summer's day and I heard it's going to be hot," Bella whispered.

Charlie sat up, "Well there's just no way you're going to take a stroll alone Bells!"

"Oh come on, it's as safe as it can get here!" I heard Bella object.

I saw all colour disappear from Charlie's face.

Was he hiding something?

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Bella carefully asked.

Charlie rubbed his face, "Edward's bail was paid, so he is awaiting the investigation and the trial as a free man."

Oh hell no, this can't be! Not after what he had done to Bella!

I slammed my fist against the wall and punched a hole in it.

"_That's_ why you can't go for a stroll alone, Bells," Charlie explained.

"But I think some fresh air would do Bella good, Charlie," Billy intervened. "Would your mind be at ease if Jake would go with her?"

Smooth dad, real smooth...

Charlie nodded, "I suppose I can trust her in Jake's more than capable hands."

Oh great, they're both in on it.

Billy smiled, "That's settled then! Be sure to bring your bathing suits! The water of La Push beach is delightful this time of year!"

Oh yea, they were up to something alright...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Bella's POV)

After the dishes were done, and my dad and Billy agreeing on letting me go out on a stroll under Jake's supervision I went upstairs to put on my bikini under my clothes.

Maybe, if Jake would promise not to peek, I could go for a quick dip in the water.

I really missed La Push beach, the refreshing water, the screaming seagulls, the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach.

I grabbed a towel, stepped into my flip flops and took a final look at myself in the mirror.

Pretty much my whole body was concealed, except for the marks on my neck, but Jake had already seen them, so it wouldn't bother me if he saw those.

We took off to Jake's house so he could get his swimming trunks before we headed to La Push beach.

We didn't talk as much as we used to.

Then, all of a sudden, Jake reached down and picked a flower.

I looked at him when he turned to face me.

He gently tucked the flower behind my ear and smiled at me carefully.

He used to do that every time we were out walking, or playing and he found a flower that reminded him of me.

I am so not worthy of this gesture, I thought as I looked down shyly.

He smiled at me and we carried on walking towards La Push beach.

We used to run, laugh and talk all the way there, but now it seemed that we ran out of things to talk and laugh about.

We both grew up, went through things and maybe we even outgrew each other.

I didn't want to think about that, but I feared it was so.

Can something, that was once true love, unconditional friendship, fade away with time?

I couldn't shake the sorrow I felt in my heart, thinking of that possibility.

(Jacob's POV)

By the time we had reached La Push beach we still hadn't spoken a word.

We just looked at each other occasionally, our eyes meeting for a second and then we'd both look away. We were both uncomfortable with this silence.

What was she thinking? What was she feeling?

I wished with all my heart I could hear her thoughts, see what's in her heart.

I watched Bella walk towards the water's edge, looking at the sea longingly.

I knew how much she loved to swim.

We both loved to swim, together.

"Go on then, I know how much you want to swim," I carefully urged her.

She turned around and looked at me, "Ok, but could you look away for a moment?"

My heart broke for her for feeling about herself the way she did.

But I respected her so I turned around and when I did I heard her clothes ruffling and dropping onto the sand.

Then there was silence, followed by her soft voice, "You can look now."

I noticed that her voice was returning to normal.

Which was good, because I loved hearing the sound of her voice.

I turned around and looked at her.

She was sitting in the water, with her knees pulled up to her body and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Can I join you?" I carefully asked.

She nodded at me, "Sure you can."

I took off my shirt and my shorts and stood there in my swimming trunks.

I walked over to her and sat down in the water beside her.

"Why are you so desperately trying to conceal yourself?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

She looked down, "Well I don't exactly look, ehm... hot, you know?"

"That's nonsense, you always look beautiful to me!" I exclaimed a bit too enthusiastic.

She looked at me with a little smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry... That was uncalled for," I said.

"No no, it's sweet," she replied, "I just wish I could see what you see."

"Believe me, I wish that too. You're so much more than what you give yourself credit for," I whispered.

(Bella's POV)

I can't believe he said that!

But he was right. I didn't have what you would call a high self-esteem.

We sat there in the water for a while, looking at the seagulls floating in the air and the sun in the sky.

"So, what do you say we go for a swim," Jake suggested getting up and wading further into the water.

I really wanted to swim, but that required me to get up.

I guess Jake saw the hesitation on my face because he extended one hand and covered his eyes with the other, "Alright, alright, come on..."

I got up, waded through the water towards him and put my hand in his big, warm hand.

As he closed his hand around mine, for a moment I felt the way I felt when he took my hand when we were kids.

I loved his big warm hands.

Even though we were like a year apart in age he has been taller than me for as long as I could remember.

I looked up and our eyes met. He was looking at me, but not at my body, or my face...

His eyes were peering into mine, as if he was looking straight into my soul.

I used to love it when he looked at me like that, but now I wasn't sure what to feel or think.

He softly pulled me deeper into the water and when we reached a deep enough spot we started swimming.

He dove under water and I followed him.

As we explored this beautiful underwater world, he never let go of my hand.

When we got back up for air he playfully splashed some water in my face.

I giggled and splashed water in his face.

He splashed some more water my way and I playfully shoved him.

He pretended to be insulted, as he always did, grabbed me and lifted me up above the water.

I shrieked, closed my eyes tightly and waited for the moment that he threw me in the water.

But instead I heard a gasp and he lowered me back down gently.

I looked at him. His face was as pale as a Quileute could get.

(Jacob's POV)

_Oh-my-God..._

We were having a great time and I was about to toss her into the water...

But when I held her up in mid air and looked up I saw them...

Those bruises and marks on her body.

They looked worse than I could have ever imagined and it shocked me.

That...BASTARD!

He hurt my Bella beyond anything I could ever just imagine.

I saw Bella looking at me, "Jake? Are you ok?"

Dear Lord and all that's holy, she is the one carrying those wounds and she's asking _me_ if I'm ok?

I shook my head, trying to suppress the thoughts of what I'd do to that Edward guy if he ever crossed my path again, "I'm fine, I just..."

"You saw my body, didn't you?" Bella said.

I nodded.

"That was the way I looked at myself when he first..." she swallowed, blinked her eyes and looked away.

"Just how long has he been doing this to you?" I asked her, carefully grabbing her hands, guiding her back onto the beach.

"For far too long, that I am sure of," she sighed.

"Every time he was abusive with me I told myself I was leaving him this time, but he always managed to make me feel sorry for him, or be scared of him so I wouldn't leave him..." she explained.

I looked her in the eye, "I will _never_ hurt you Bella. You are worth so much more!"

She nodded, "I know you wouldn't hurt me Jake, I know..."

_I love you Bella... I wish you could see that I still do, and oh how I wish for you to love me back... I would be a much better man to you than anyone could ever try to be... I would never hurt you, or make you cry, I would never hit you or force you to do something you don't want to do..._

As if I would ever have the courage to tell her that...

We dried ourselves, got dressed and walked back to Charlie's home just as silently as when we walked towards the beach this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Bella's POV)

Jake walked me back to Charlie's home and went home since Charlie had a couple of days off.

I was glad, because I didn't want to deprive Jake from his normal activities.

I didn't want him to feel like he had to babysit me all the time.

Besides, tomorrow I was going to attend my classes in Forks, since Charlie transferred them for me.

I waved goodbye to Jake and went inside.

I gave Charlie a peck on the cheek and went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the sliding door.

"Um... Bells?" I heard him ask.

"Yes?" I replied as I started to prepare the dish I had to put in the oven.

"Could you come and sit down with me for a moment?" he carefully asked.

"Sure," I said drying my hands and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Charlie sat down beside me, looking at me with a worried face.

"Now you listen to me carefully, and try not to panic, ok?" he said.

I slowly nodded.

"We had to put your old neighbour, you know, the lady that _found_ you, under witness protection," he started, with an uncontrollable shiver in his voice.

"Really? Why? What happened?" I asked getting pretty worried myself.

Charlie continued, "Edward was released to await the investigation and the trial as a free man, and he sought her out to threaten her."

I swallowed.

"And after she called the police, he disappeared, without a trace. The house was empty, all his belongings were gone," Charlie sighed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So what do they think? Did he flee the country?" I carefully asked, already knowing the answer.

Edward was a very spiteful man. He would always try to get what was his idea of_ justice_.

Charlie shook his head, "He will most likely try to track you down for revenge, so I want you to stay alert, ok Bells?"

I slowly nodded, feeling all my limbs go numb right there and then.

"I… I'm not very hungry anymore…" I stammered.

Charlie nodded understanding as he got up from the kitchen table.

"I'm going to make you a cup of tea and then you should try and get some rest, ok?" he said in a soft, caring tone.

I nodded as I sat there at the kitchen table with the horrifying images flashing through my mind again.

_Shut up bitch!_

_You need to be disciplined!_

I snapped out of it when Charlie put my mug with tea on the table a bit too loud.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled as I scooped two spoons of sugar into the mug and stirred my tea.

I felt Charlie's eyes fixed on me as I slowly drank my tea.

The warm glow it left in my throat and stomach area was like someone threw a warm blanket over me.

It felt like when Jake wrapped his arms around me to kiss me goodbye, that day I had to leave Forks.

_I can't let him do this to himself._

_I am too messed up._

_He needs someone stable, someone that can give him what he needs…_

I got up from the kitchen table, "Thanks dad, I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

Charlie tenderly kissed my forehead and then I dragged myself up the stairs.

_Why do my feet feel so heavy? I'm so tired…_

I freshened myself up, brushed my teeth and dragged myself into my bedroom.

I grabbed my old teddy bear, collapsed onto my bed and rolled myself under the sheets.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

And then they came… The nightmares…

(Jacobs POV)

When I got home my dad had already ordered a pizza.

"Jake my boy! Sit sit, I saved you a couple of slices!" he greeted me warmly.

I thanked him, took a seat at the table and took a slice out of the box.

"So? How did it go?" he asked me eagerly.

I shrugged, "How did what go?" I mumbled with a mouthful.

"Swimming with Bella of course!" he half shouted.

"Ohhh, that…" I said as if I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"It started off hard, we barely spoke, but then, when we went swimming we had a great time, just like when we were kids…Until…" I sighed.

"Until?" he asked pulling up his eyebrows.

"I reacted so stupid when I saw the marks on her body… After that we both pretty much shut down again…" I frowned.

My dad put his hand on mine, "Son, what are your feelings concerning Bella?"

I looked at him shocked. As if he needed to ask!

"I love her dad! Always have, always will! Nothing will ever change that!" I shouted.

He nodded understanding, "Then you need to take your time, give her time to get used to the attention you're paying to her. And most importantly, be honest with her and very gentle."

I nodded, "Do you believe she could ever feel the same way about me, dad?"

"She already does, my boy, but she is tangled up in a lot of things and she hasn't a clue what her feelings are at the moment. So help her re-discover them."

This was some useful pep-talk he was giving me.

I knew what I had to do! I would woo her, but in a careful, patient way!

Like I knew how to do that, let alone give her time, I knew I had to but deep in my heart I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, showing her exactly how I feel about her.

I got up from the table, but then my dad pulled me back down on my chair.

"One more thing son, Edward is on the loose and he has disappeared. Be wary when you're around Bella. Protect her to the best of your ability, ok?" he said with a serious look on his face.

I understood what I had to do and got up from my chair.

"Thanks dad, I'm going over to Sam's for a bit ok?" I said as I cleared the plates from the table.

I heard him wheel himself into the living room as he said, "Alright son, have fun!"

I got on the Rabbit and drove over to Sam's place to have a beer or two and talk about Bella, Edward and everything that had happened in the past few days.

(Bella's POV)

Edward was glaring angrily into my eyes.

_I know where you are Bella, I'm coming to get you and take you home…_

_YOU'RE MINE!_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, bathing in my own sweat.

I sat up and I looked at my alarm clock. It was only _5.30 am_.

I heard a lot of ruckus on the hallway and then Charlie came rushing in.

"Bells! What's wrong?" he panted, holding a baseball bat over his head, ready to strike down my attacker.

"It was nothing, dad, just a nightmare…" I said rubbing my face.

Charlie lowered the baseball bat. "Again? Does that bastard ever stop haunting you?"

I shrugged and got out of bed, "All I know is that I can't sleep now anymore anyway, so I'm going to take a long shower and then make us some breakfast."

Charlie nodded and went downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom, took off my nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Who the hell am I kidding? Who would be attracted to 'this'?_

_Only Edward liked it because it was proof of his dominance._

I stepped into the shower and washed the sweat off my skin.

I washed my hair, my face and my body.

_No matter how much I scrub and polish, I will never feel clean again…_

_Not after all the things he has done to me…_

I knew I had to stop thinking like that, but honestly I had no control over it.

When I dried myself I put on my clothes.

It looked like it was going to be another hot summer's day.

The last two weeks before the summer holiday began!

I looked at myself, t-shirt, skinny jeans, flip flops.

Perfect for a hot summer day.

I grabbed my schoolbag and walked downstairs to make Charlie and myself some breakfast.

We sat at the kitchen table eating our toast in silence and when we were finished, Charlie helped me clear the table and do the dishes.

After that we sat in the living room watching the news on the television until it was time for Charlie to take me to school.

Well I was driving myself, but Charlie was going to follow me to make sure I got there safe.

He didn't want me, as a 19-year old woman, to be embarrassed because my _daddy_ is driving me to school.

He was very considerate to my feelings, but he did want to make sure I got to college safely.

"So Bells, What's your first class for the day?" Charlie asked after a long silence.

I pulled my knees up to my chin, placing my feet on the sofa.

"Pharmaceutical Math," I replied yawning, showing just how boring I found that subject.

Charlie laughed, "Is there any subject that interests you enough?"

"Not as far as this course goes," I said.

I knew it was true, I only did this course because Edward wanted me to.

I was still wondering why, but I'd probably never find out…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Jacob's POV)

The next morning I woke up and stared at the ceiling.

Bella was starting classes again today.

I wondered how she was doing, if she'd be ok there.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so I took a quick shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and my dad talking.

"Early this morning she woke up screaming, soaking wet with sweat. I can't help but wondering if that's the way she screamed when he…beat her up…" Charlie almost whispered, breaking down into tears.

My dad patted his back, "Don't torture yourself like this Charlie."

"You know…" Charlie continued, "A father only wants one thing for their daughter, to grow up to be a happy woman without any worries…"

"You don't have to tell me Charlie, I have two daughters myself…" my dad agreed.

Charlie wiped his face, only to break down into tears again, "And now my little girl is broken!" he half shouted burying his face in his hands.

I felt my fist shake in anger.

That creep haunting my Bella in her dreams, it was beyond my control, but it didn't make me any less mad.

My dad sighed, "Try to remember that you can fix things, or persons, that are broken…" he said as he looked at me.

Charlie looked up at me, wiped his face again and nodded, "Yea, you're a good man Jake, please fix my daughter…"

I nodded, reassuringly at him.

I knew, that if she would let me, I'd do everything within my power to help her.

Starting right now!

I decided to go to Bella's college and invite her for lunch.

So when it was almost lunch time, I hopped on my bike and made my way to the Forks Community College.

(Bella's POV)

I was sitting in class mixing some medications to make a painkiller and I looked out the window.

My heart stopped beating right there and then.

Amidst the students walking around outside I saw him, glaring angrily at me, mouthing something.

I squinted my eyes to try and read his lips.

_You're mine… I'm coming to get you…_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

I shot up from my desk, the paper with my notes on it stuck to my cheek.

Was it a dream?

My eyes flew to the window, but I didn't see anything disturbing there.

I got up so fast I nearly knocked over my desk, threw my books and notes into my bag and rushed out of the classroom.

I ran towards the exit of the building, threw open the doors and rushed through them, only to bump into someone.

"Jeez Bells, you're in a hurry!" I heard a familiar voice say as two strong, warm hands grabbed onto me to prevent me from falling over.

I looked up and my eyes met his.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

He smiled at me, obviously happy with the way I greeted him.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I thought that you might be hungry, so I wanted to invite you out to lunch," Jake said.

"Oh…well…that's nice of you…" I stammered.

Jake extended his hand, "Shall we go?"

I looked at his hand and then up at him, grinning widely at me.

He always had the funniest way of grinning at me.

I slowly put my hand in his hand and his strong fingers closed around it.

The warmth oozed from his skin.

"C'mon! I heard there's a great lunchroom nearby!" he said enthusiastically.

So we started walking, still holding hands, Jake occasionally squeezing my hand reassuringly.

This felt almost like when we were young.

_Didn't it die after all? The feelings we felt for each other?_

I shook my head in confusion.

_No no no, he's just being nice to me._

(Jacob's POV)

When we reached the lunchroom, we headed in, I pulled out a chair for Bella and watched as she sat down.

I sat down across from her and smiled at her.

"This is a nice place," she said looking around.

The waitress came to take our orders and Bella ordered an orange juice and a salad.

I ordered two burgers, fries and a diet coke.

What can I say? I'm a big guy, I need a lot of food.

After the waitress left to prepare our order, Bella looked down at the table.

"What's on your mind?" I carefully asked.

She shook her head, "It's nothing…"

"Please Bella, just tell me, you know you can trust me right?" I urged her.

She slowly nodded, then looked up at me, "Why are you doing this Jake?"

"What do you mean?" I asked caught off-guard.

"Why are you seeking me out at school? And taking me to lunch?" she asked.

"Well…"I started.

"I'm sure you have better things to do and more fun people to be with…" she interrupted me.

"Listen carefully to me Bella," I said, "I am here, because I want to be here. I want to be here for you, to help you, and make you feel better."

"I don't need your pity!" Bella half-shouted.

Whoa! Why is she so angry with me? Doesn't she at all see why I want to spend time with her?

"I am not here because I pity you Bella! I am here because I love you!" I shouted back.

The entire lunchroom went quiet as if everyone held their breath right there and then.

Bella looked at me, her eyes wide open, as if she expected to hear anything _but_ that.

I cleared my throat and lowered my voice again, "That's the reason why I am spending time with you, can't you see that? I love you and it's killing me to see you like this…"

Bella looked down at the table again and I saw a tear drop onto the table.

"I…I don't know…" she started.

"It's ok Bella. I'm not expecting you to just up and forget everything and move on straight away. Please take your time. But know that I do love you…" I whispered.

The waitress served our food and drinks and Bella grabbed a fork to eat her salad.

I stuffed a few fries in my mouth and I carefully put my free hand on her hand.

Her tiny fingers closed around my hand and I gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

(Bella's POV)

_He loves me? He still loves me? After all these years?_

This was confusing me.

_Do I love him too? Of course I do! But will I ever be able to make him happy?_

When we were done eating lunch, Jake walked me back to the Community College and we said goodbye.

Jake opened his arms wide, "Come here…" he said smiling at me.

I walked into his opened arms and I felt them close around me.

_The warm blanket… I love his embrace…_

I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch break and Jake and I broke our embrace.

Jake got on his bike and kick started it.

I waved goodbye at him and watched him drive off.

A lot of thoughts flashed through my mind and I didn't feel like taking another class this afternoon.

Especially because these classes were what Edward forced upon me.

I reported at the desk, said I was feeling sick and that I was going home.

After the secretary made a note, I walked to my car and decided to go home.

I called Charlie before I drove off that I was going home early, and that he didn't need to come and drive after me.

After about 15 minutes of driving I arrived back home and I went straight to my room.

I threw my bag in the corner of my room and collapsed onto my bed, pressing my face into my pillow.

And the tears came as I let out a loud sob.

I felt all the sorrow seep out through my eyes, from the depths of my soul.

Then I heard a soft knock, followed by Charlie's voice, "Bells, are you ok?"

I let out a loud sob and replied, "Come in."

Charlie walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What happened Bells?" he asked and before he could realize anything I collapsed into his arms crying.

I felt him wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair.

"It's ok baby, just tell your old man what's wrong," he whispered.

I poured out my heart to Charlie, told him what Jake had said to me and that I didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

"Give yourself time to adjust to everything, but try to see that Jake's feelings for you are genuine and strong," he said wisely.

I nodded promising Charlie that I would do that.

"I can't go back to that school anymore, I don't want to follow that course anymore!" I sobbed.

"Then you unsubscribe, and take this summer off to think about what you want to do with your life. No one can force you to do something you're not happy with," he said stroking my face.

I nodded and decided it was time I took charge of my own life.

Charlie went downstairs to make me something to drink, while I sat down at my desk and wrote an e-mail to the Forks Community College, unsubscribing.

Today would be the day that I make a change for myself!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Jacob's POV)

I got home after that pretty emotional lunch with Bella.

I just hoped I didn't overdo it with the way I just came out and told her how I feel about her.

I snatched a soda from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table to think about everything that had been said.

_I am not here because I pity you Bella! I am here because I love you!_

And that's the truth.

My heart hurts for her to feel the way she does, but I hope that one day she will be able to restore her faith in men.

Not all men are dirt.

At least I _think_ I'm not dirt.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Sam!" I smiled, "Come on in!"

Sam walked in, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down across from me.

"So, how's it going with you and Emily?" I started.

"Cut the crap Jake, we're always doing fine and you know it. Tell me what's going on with you and Bella?" he said.

Okay, word travels _really_ fast around the reservation.

"What about me and Bella?" I asked sheepishly.

"I know Bella has returned to live with her dad, and I know that you went to see her at college today. I know how much you've been hurting since she went away, so spill it," he gritted between his teeth.

So I told him about our lunch meeting and what had been said.

"Ah crap, if I had known you'd go all mushy on me I wouldn't have asked!" Sam joked.

"Shut up! I _know_ you feel the same way about Emily!" I snapped back at him.

Sam nodded, "True, true, so what can we do to help get the romance flowing?"

I shrugged, I ran fresh out of ideas as to how I could show Bella how I was feeling and that I was serious.

All I knew was that I wanted to feel her warm body against mine, I wanted to know the taste of her lips, I wanted to know everything about her, from where she's ticklish, to what she finds attractive in a man and what makes her laugh so hard that tears roll down her cheeks.

_I love her laugh…_

Sam snapped his fingers, "I've got it! A beach party with music, drinks and a bonfire!"

Well, well, he was actually onto something here.

"Sounds good, so set it up!" I cheered.

I'll go buy snacks and drinks and stop by Bella's to invite her over.

So that was the plan, a bonfire party at the beach.

I got in the car to buy some snacks and drink and I hoped she would be up for it.

(Bella's POV)

I was sitting on my bed, writing in my diary about things I could do, things that might interest me, the options I had.

I heard my dad talking to someone downstairs and then call up to me from under the stairs, "Bells? Jake is here!"

I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I jumped off my bed, checked my hair in the mirror and opened my bedroom door to go downstairs.

When I saw Jake standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at me with his beautiful brown eyes I froze in my step for a moment.

My foot hovered in mid-air above the first step as I stared back at him.

When I realized I was staring at him I felt flushed and looked at my feet as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bells," he clumsily started.

"Hi Jake," I said, equally shy.

"So um…" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Sam is throwing a bonfire beach party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

I looked up at him.

"I…" I hesitated.

I saw his face fall, poor guy, collecting all his courage to come and invite me to a party and I was about to blow him off.

_Why the hell do I want to blow him off?_

"I'd love to come," I quickly said.

I saw a big smile of relief appear on his face as he started fidgeting with his hands a bit.

"So uhm…" he said.

"Yeah well…" I added to the conversation.

"So I'll pick you up at seven then?" he carefully asked.

"Yeah! Seven's good! See you at…" I stuttered.

"Seven…" He whispered as he stumbled backwards out of the door, waving at Charlie, smiling at me.

When he had left, Charlie broke out in a roaring laughter.

"What?" I half shouted, not understanding why he was laughing.

"You should have seen the two of you! Hahahahahaha!" Charlie brought out slapping his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You were like two high school kids before prom!" he added.

I then realized how silly it must have looked.

But truth be told, at that moment I felt like I should have felt when I was asked to go to prom.

"I have no time for this! I have to get showered, pick an outfit, do my hair and make-up!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, leaving a hysterically laughing Charlie behind.

(Jacob's POV)

I was at the beach with all the guys preparing for the party, Building the stack of wood for the bonfire, dragging dry clean logs in place for people to sit on and placing tables to put the snacks and drinks on.

Sam glared at me from time to time with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I asked after another glare.

"So? Did you ask Bella to come?" Sam finally asked.

"Why is that bothering you so much?" I asked puzzled.

"I know what she does to you Jake, and I know just how much it would mean to you if she would be here tonight," Sam said.

"Well in that case I have good news, because she _is_ coming. I have to pick her up at seven!" I said happily.

Sam grinned, looked at his watch and his face fell, "You'd better hurry and go get changed then because it's already 6.30!"

My heart jumped and I started fidgeting.

"Go on, go get cleaned up and go pick her up, I'll finish things here!" Sam urged me.

I ran back home as fast as I could, cleaned myself up, got dressed and then got in the car to go and pick up Bella.

When I arrived at Charlie's exactly at 7 the door flew open and Charlie stood there broadly smiling at me.

"All dressed up _and_ on time!" he said as I walked up to steps.

"Hi Charlie," I said shaking his hand, "Is Bella ready?" I asked eagerly peeking over his shoulder into the hallway.

"I'll go check," Charlie said as he invited me inside and closed the door.

He walked towards the stairs, "Bells? Are you ready? Jake is here to pick you up!"

"I'll be there in a minute dad!" I heard Bella's voice.

It was such a relief to hear that her voice had returned to what it normally sounded like.

Then the door at the top of the stairs opened and Bella walked out.

She looked enchanting...

She was wearing a beautiful summer's dress that reached to her knees, a pair of sandals, her hair had that beautiful natural curl it always had.

I just looked at her walking down the stairs, not realizing my jaw had dropped.

I watched her face, she had her eyes put down shyly, then my eyes followed the contours of her face, her neck, her chest, the slim waist, hips and those sexy legs…

Hey I _am_ a man, I'm not made of stone and I surely know how to appreciate true beauty…

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up at me, "Do I look okay?"

I sighed, "You look perfect."

I held out my arm and she took it as she said goodbye to Charlie.

"You kids have fun!" he shouted as I helped Bella in the car before getting in myself and driving us to the beach.

(Bella's POV)

The entire drive to the beach I was thinking of every emotion that went through me when I walked down those stairs.

A handsomely dressed Jake waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

I felt butterflies, still do, I have no control over it.

My stomach felt like I was on rollercoaster, and I loved this sensation.

It's been so long since I have felt like this.

Jake pulled up by the beach.

The sun was starting to set and the bonfire flames were already searing high.

I heard a lot of laughter and cheerful voices as Jake helped me out of the car and walked me to the bonfire.

I saw Emily running up to us.

_Jeez, I haven't seen her in the longest time either!_

She matured like all of the boys and girls I saw there.

"Bella! It's so great to finally see you again!" she chirped. "We were beginning to think you were a figment of Jake's imagination! What took you so long to bring her over Jake?" she giggled.

I heard Jake growl a "Shut-Up-Emily," between his teeth before he took my hand and showed me where to get snacks and drinks.

"Are you thirsty? What can I get you?" he asked, pouring himself a Coke.

I nodded, "A Coke please."

I watched him as he poured me a Coke, and then we both leaned against the table and watched the flames of the bonfire.

The glow of the fire had a beautiful effect on Jake's russet colored skin.

It was almost as if he was the sun. He literally beamed.

After a while he broke the silence, "So, do you want to talk about what has happened to you?"

I knew it would help me if I opened up to him.

I looked at him and nodded , "Yes, I'd love that, but not right now. I don't want to ruin a great party!"

Jake smiled in content, lowered his hand and I felt him braiding his fingers with mine as he took my hand.

We just stood there, talking about the songs that were playing, about how Sam and Emily made such a cute couple, about the tasty snacks, and the smell of the ocean.

It was a great evening even though we spent most of it leaning against the table, our fingers braided in each other, talking about regular things.

In all honesty, I think it was a relief for Jake that I wanted to talk to him about what had happened to me.

(Jacob's POV)

When the night ended, I drove Bella home, our fingers still intertwined as I drove.

When we arrived at Charlie's, I walked her up to the door.

"I had a great time! Thank you for inviting me," she said looking up at me.

I opened my arms, and before I knew it she took the invitation to my embrace and I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my nose in her hair.

I loved the smell of her hair.

When we broke our embrace, the stood up on her toes and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Jake," she whispered as she opened the door and went inside.

I placed my hand on the spot she just kissed, gently rubbed it and whispered, "Goodnight my Bella…" as the door fell shut behind her.

I slept great that night!

I felt my heart swell every time I thought about our fingers intertwined, our arms around each other, that soft and gentle kiss on my cheek…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

The next morning I woke up late. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

_Huh?_

It was nice waking up so peacefully, instead of screaming and bathing in your own sweat.

But it was weird to me, because I usually had terrible nightmares.

They started right after the first time Edward beat me up.

I got up, took a refreshing shower and when I was dressed and walked back into my bedroom, I looked at the dress I wore last night, hanging over the chair in the corner.

I picked it up and smelled it.

It had Jake's scent on it, and I felt a swarm of butterflies take off in my stomach.

_Stop it, you can't do this to him! It's not fair to him!_

I closed my eyes.

I wanted to follow my heart so badly, but my head kept interfering.

Emotion versus reason. It's a hard battle.

I put the dress back on the chair and went downstairs to do the laundry and make some breakfast for Charlie and myself.

When Charlie and I sat down for breakfast, he kept staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked shifting on my chair.

Charlie smiled, "No nothing, I was just wondering if you two had fun last night."

"Yea we had a nice time," I said as I took another sip of coffee.

"Come to think of it, there's still something I have to do, so I will go do that after I am done with the laundry," I continued.

Charlie looked up from his coffee mug, "Where do you have to go?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I'm going to the La Push reservation, ok?"

I saw a smirk appear on Charlie's face, "I'll do the laundry for you, you go and do whatever you must do."

"Thanks!" I said as I got up from my chair and planting a kiss on Charlie's cheek before I started clearing the table.

When I was done cleaning the dishes, I got in the car and drove to the La Push reservation.

I knew I had to go do the hardest thing now.

Talk to Jake…

(Jacob's POV)

The next morning I woke up and I felt great! Last night was great! It was perfect!

I decided today was going to be a good day to go and help Sam on Emily's car as a little thank you for his idea to throw a beach party and inviting Bella over.

So I washed up, put on an old pair of jeans and an old shirt and jogged into the kitchen.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee, eating some toast and reading the newspaper Sue brought him.

"Morning dad!" I said in the most cheerful way.

"Morning son! You're in a great mood!" he replied looking up from his paper.

"I have every reason to be happy!" I said pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"I see," my dad mumbled with a smile on his face.

I snatched a piece of toast from his plate, patted his shoulder as I stuffed the toast in my mouth, flushed it down with some coffee and as I jogged out the door I shouted, "I'm going to Sam's!"

When I arrived at Sam's we fist bumped like always did.

"Hey bro," Sam said, "So did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah! Thanks again for throwing the party, and for letting me bring Bella too!" I replied.

"Are you kidding me? That was the whole idea!" Sam grinned.

Sam grabbed his toolbox and walked towards Emily's car.

I followed him carrying the rest of the tools.

"So let's see if we can put some life in this pile of junk!" I joked as I laid down on the floor and scooted under the car.

(Bella's POV)

After a short drive I arrived at Billy's place.

I took a deep breath, checking myself in the mirror one last time before I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

I knocked softly on the porch door and then I heard Billy's voice, "Bella! Come in!"

I opened the porch door and walked straight into the kitchen, as the front door was open most of the time.

I saw Billy sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"Hi Billy," I said.

Billy put his newspaper down and smiled up at me, "Have a seat! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, sure, a cup of coffee would be nice," I said and I sat down at the kitchen table.

Billy poured me a cup of coffee and put it down on the table in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, scooping two spoons of sugar from the sugar jar sitting on the kitchen table.

"You just missed Jake, he went to Sam's," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh…" I brought out, feeling my courage sink.

I noticed Billy was looking at me, analyzing my face, "What's on your mind Bella?" he gently asked.

"Oh no it's…nothing," I tried to avoid the conversation.

"Something is really bothering you, and you know you can always talk to me," Billy insisted.

I sighed, "It's just… It's all such a big mess!" I broke down in tears.

Billy pulled up an eyebrow. I guess he didn't expect this.

"Tell me what's wrong darling," he said with the same softness as Jake had in his voice.

"I'm just so confused. Jake is so sweet to me and he confessed to me that he loves me and I love him too, but I think I shouldn't do this to him, I'm just too messed up!" I ranted.

Billy nodded and when I finished my rant of confused feelings and reasons to not do this to Jake, he said, "Bella, listen to me carefully. Jake loves you. He loves you more than anything. And he is following his heart. And his heart has led him to you. Your heart is telling you to do the same, but your head wants you to keep distant. Let me ask you this: What would make you more happy? Spending time with Jake? Being in a relationship with Jake? Or telling him it's for the best if you two would not get involved and then avoiding him for the rest of your time here? I know what Jake would say, because he thinks you're worth every bit of his effort and time."

I put my eyes down, "That's one way to put it…"

"Follow your heart Bella, it knows what's good for you. You don't have to dive into it head over heels, or lose your head, but don't think for Jake. Jake is the judge of what you're worth to him, and to him you mean the world."

I knew he was right, and so I had to go to Jake and be honest with him.

"Thanks Billy," I said planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to talk to him now."

"You can find him over at Sam's!" I heard him shout after me as I rushed outside.

I ran all the way to Sam's, I was so excited about this eye-opening perspective from Billy.

(Jacob's POV)

I scooted back from under the car and wiped my hands on an old piece of cloth.

Emily came walking outside with two bottles of Coke for us.

As I took the bottle of Coke, I saw Emily's jaw drop as she looked at something over my shoulder.

Sam and I turned to look what she was staring at, only to see Bella walking up to us.

I dropped my bottle as I stared at her.

_She's actually here?_

Her chest was heaving, she must have been running.

Sam took Emily inside to finish their drink there and give us some privacy.

"Hey, what brought you here?" I asked, still surprised by her sudden appearance.

She swallowed and said, "I need to talk to you… And I promised to answer any of your questions."

I nodded, "So should we go somewhere we can talk in private?"

"I'd like that," she said as I carefully took her hand and guided her away from the houses and into the forest.

I found us a clearing where the sun broke through the leaves and we sat down on a fallen tree.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I carefully asked.

She cleared her throat and looked at me seriously, "I had a talk with Billy just now and I explained to him how confused I am. My heart tells me one thing, my head tells me to do otherwise."

I nodded understanding, but not knowing where this would go.

"My head told me I couldn't put you through this, that I am too messed up for you," she continued, "And Billy told me that I don't have to rush in head over heels, but that I need to do what makes _me_ happy."

"Well, yea, that's what is most important right now, _you_ have to be happy with yourself and your life again," I agreed.

She put her eyes down.

_Oh God, this is it, this is the moment that she's telling me she can't see me anymore…_

Was my worst fear about to come true after all?

My heart sank.

"And you know what?" she said looking up at me again, "I have never been happier then when I spent my time with you…"

I felt a shock of excitement shoot through my body.

_Did I hear her correctly? Is she telling me she wants to spend her time with me? That she wants to be with me?_

She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I scooted a bit closer to her, lifted her chin and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

She left out a soft sob, "I have made it so hard on you, and I didn't mean to…"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Don't even think about that. You have gone through so much, I fully understand how you feel," I comforted her.

She laid her head in the crook of my neck and rested her hands on my chest.

"I'm so sorry…I…" she whispered.

Her warm breath brushed my cheek and I was completely taken in with this moment.

I turned my head to face her and my mouth ended up closer to hers than I intended to.

My lips brushed hers but she didn't pull back at all.

I closed my eyes and softly nipped her bottom lip.

I felt her body shudder against mine, but she didn't restrain.

I took another soft nip from her sweet lips and then…

She moved to straddle me, took my head in her small, warm hands and kissed me.

I moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to the back of her neck.

I felt her warm tears make contact with my cheeks as they rolled down her face.

I pulled her in as close as possible as I gently nipped her bottom lip again.

She opened her mouth and I felt her tongue caress my lips.

In response I opened my mouth and I slid my tongue into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her fingers caressed the back on my neck, which caused a pleasant kind of shudder to go through my body as our tongues danced together.

_I can't believe it… I have waited so long for this moment… The moment that I would taste my sweet Bella's lips again…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Bella's POV)

The next morning I woke up with a warm glow filling my chest.

After Jake and I kissed each other on that fallen tree, we sat there a long time, in a comfortable silence, Jake holding me tightly.

When dusk set, Jake walked me home like the perfect gentleman he is and left for home himself.

I cooked Charlie and myself dinner and I felt Charlie staring at me all through dinner.

He must have noticed my mood, but he didn't mention anything.

I guess he didn't want to meddle in my private life too much.

After dinner I, freshened myself up a bit, brushed my hair and my teeth and went to bed as I was very tired from this emotional day.

As I was reliving yesterday, I was disturbed in my thought by the sounds of little stones thrown against my bedroom window.

My heart jumped, because Jake always did that when we were kids.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the window to open it.

To my surprise it was Leah, standing below my window, instead of Jake.

"Oh, hey Leah!" I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, good morning yourself! Listen, I know you must have expected Jakey boy, but I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Leah asked.

"Sure, let me get the door," I said closing the window.

I quickly slipped on some shorts, a t-shirt and flip-flops before I rushed downstairs to open the door for Leah.

Charlie had already left for work and as Leah sat down at the kitchen table, I made us a fresh pot of coffee.

I knew Leah from the reservation, but I never really spent time with her, because she was older than Jake and I and she was mostly hanging around Paul.

I remembered she used to have the biggest crush on him back then.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I handed her a cup of coffee and took a seat across from her with my own cup.

"Well, I don't know if you were completely filled in yet, but Sam and Emily are going to get married soon, and I wanted to organize a hen party. Then Kim came up with an even better plan," she started.

I nodded, understanding it so far.

"Kim suggested that we'd have a hen-party together with the guys' bachelor party, I know what you're thinking, it's unusual, but just hear me out and you'll love it," she rambled on.

I nodded, urging her to go on.

"Kim thought it would be fun if the guys would follow a Chippendale workshop and perform their act to us, and we'd follow a pole dancing workshop and perform it to the guys," she concluded.

"That sounds like fun, but why are you telling _me_ about this?" I asked her.

"Well, since you moved back here, and you and Jake seem to get along really well… I just thought you would like to come along, that's all," she said a bit disappointed.

I was a bit anxious about the whole idea, but on the other hand it tickled my curiosity.

And somehow it was exciting to me too.

"I'd love to join!" I said.

A naughty smirk appeared on Leah's face, "That's great! And you know what else, Jake will want you even more after our performance! If that is even possible…"

We talked through the details for the party, and set up a date for when it should take place.

After we finished talking through the details and finishing our coffee, we said goodbye and I showed Leah out.

I decided I needed to be a bit more fit, if I didn't want to look like a complete idiot climbing up and down a pole.

So I put on my sweatpants, a tank top and a pair of running sneakers and I went jogging for a few hours.

I loved jogging. I hadn't done it in the longest time.

Edward wouldn't let me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and I saw Jacob's smiling face in front of me.  
The look in his eyes was dreamy, we had just kissed and he must have felt like he was dreaming.

A jolt of pain shot through my head as images of Edward's angry face entered my head.

I felt how his fist made contact with my eye.

The pain cut through my head like a knife.

I stopped running and I started hyperventilating.

I squatted down and put my head between my knees, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern.

Then I heard a car approach from behind slowly.

(Jacob's POV)

I was driving back home after shopping for some groceries in the grocery store in Forks when I saw her.

She was jogging alongside the road towards the entrance of the La Push Reservation.

All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks, as if something hit her.

I saw her squat down and put her head between her knees.

I slowly drove closer to her and stopped.

I got out of the car and walked towards her.

"Bella, are you ok?" I carefully asked as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She was panting and gasping for air.

"Jake?" she finally brought out, as she turned her head to face me.

"What happened?" I asked.

She slowly got back up, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, it's…nothing…" she said.

"Are you sure? It seemed to me that there was something wrong," I carefully uttered.

She sighed, rubbing her face, "Who am I kidding? You're right… I had a flashback," she started.

It was as I feared, it keeps haunting her.

"Maybe it's time you told me everything," I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" she asked.

I nodded, "I may not like it, but I need to know."

I guided her to my car and took her back to my dad's home.

My dad wasn't around. He was spending the afternoon over at Sue's.

I got Bella a towel to dry herself off a bit and poured her a Coke.

When we sat down at the kitchen table, she carefully started to talk.

(Bella's POV)

There I was, sitting across from Jake at the kitchen table.

He was looking at me dead-serious.

I swallowed and I started telling about how I met Edward.

"We met when I was attending the Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I was glad he approached me, because I had just started College and I didn't really know anyone," I started.

"We started dating and soon he suggested me moving in with him so I wouldn't have so many expenses. Foolish as I was, I gladly accepted," I continued.

Then a harder part came and I swallowed.

Jake put his hand on mine and squeezed my hand gently.

I nodded, "The first year, all seemed perfect. He was pretty jealous around other people, but he said he was just very insecure, because I was so very beautiful. Then, when I had finished my first year, he took me on a Holiday to celebrate. We went to Hawaii. It was unlike anything I had ever seen, and I felt so grateful he took me there," I said looking down.

"But the guys on the beach and in the hotel found me very beautiful and gave me special treatment during our stay there. I never thought much of it, I just found them very friendly. But every evening when we got upstairs to our bedroom, we'd fight about it," I almost whispered.

"In the beginning I didn't pay much attention to his jealousy, but one night he started badmouthing me, calling me a slut and I told him he was over exaggerating," I said as my breathing pattern sped up again.

Jake softly rubbed my hand.

"He was outraged that I dared to say something like that to him and hit me so hard I fell with my face against the wall. Immediately after he had hit me he kneeled down on his knees, tried to mend the wound on my head and begged me for forgiveness," I said, letting out a small sob.

"I should have just up and left him at that point, and I was about to, but he broke down crying, clinging onto my leg, begging me not to leave him," I said.

Jake looked at me in disbelief, "I…I can't believe anyone could do that to you!"

I shook my head, "The rest was my own damn fault. I was stupid enough to believe him. Shame on you if you fooled me once, shame on me if you fooled me twice, right?"

Jake in turn shook his head, "There is no excuse for him treating you that way! Don't let anyone make you believe that it was your own fault!"

I sighed and looked at him.

I didn't really want to put much more on his plate, so I decided to cut the story short.

"I'm going to spare you from any more detail. From that point on, he became a lot more possessive, sickeningly jealous and much more violent. Right up until the point where you saw me in the hospital," I concluded.

Jake looked at me, still with disbelief written all over his face.

"Bella, I…" he started.

"I know… It's awful, but I'm going to try and not let it bother me anymore," I replied.

I braided my fingers with his.

"I'm done being scared, and I don't want to think about the past. It might take some time, or even a lot of time, but I will leave it all behind me," I said looking into Jake's eyes.

(Jacob's POV)

_Amazing! She's so strong-willed! She always has been, but even when he managed to break her body and her spirit, he never managed to break her will…_

I got up from my seat, leaned across the kitchen table and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you Bella…" I whispered.

She put her eyes down, "I… I love you too Jake."

I closed my eyes and softly kissed her.

"Well well well, look what I get to come home to!" I heard a voice behind me say.

I leaped back as if I was stung by a bee.

I saw my dad had come home and was watching us from the front door.

"You can't imagine how happy this beautiful sight makes me," he said as he wheeled himself inside.

I patted his shoulder as he greeted Bella warmly.

Bella offered to cook us dinner, and Billy called Charlie to inform him that dinner would be served from our place tonight.

We had a wonderful dinner and after I helped Bella wash the dishes we shared a wonderfully long kiss-goodnight before she went home with Charlie.

_I never want to lose this feeling…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Jacob's POV)

The day for the joint hen-bachelor party came and up until that day everyone was occupied with working out.

I guess everyone wanted to be fit and look their best when they had to perform.

The morning of the party we all gathered in front of Sam and Emily's house.

I picked up Bella before I went and she was talking excitedly with the girls.

When everyone had arrived we talked through who would sit in which car when we'd drive to Seattle.

The girls shared their cars together as they would all go to the pole-dancing course and the guys would go together in their cars.

Before we left I walked over to Bella and stroked her cheek.

"Have fun, babe. I can't wait to see you perform," I whispered in her ear with a husky voice.

She smiled up at me.

_God, she's gorgeous…_

She stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

Everyone around us started oh-ing and ah-ing.

I loved the feeling of her lips against mine, the taste of her mouth and the smell of her skin.

After everyone said goodbye we were all on our way.

The guys that were in the car I was driving were all bragging about how much they worked out to look great for their performance.

They were flexing their biceps and showing their six-packs.

Sam laughed at them, "Try as hard as you may, you will never beat Jake! He has an eight-pack!"

"Yeah! And man-boobs!" Quil joked.

"Shut up!" I sneered at him and everyone laughed.

"Hey Jake? What does Bella think of your eight-pack and man-boobs?" Quil asked poking me in the arm.

"She hasn't seen them, Quil," I grunted between my teeth.

"Oh come on man! You have got to be kidding me?" he whined at me.

"No, well, yes, we went swimming once, but I am pretty sure that at that moment she wasn't looking at me in that way," I admitted.

Sam saw I was a bit frustrated with Quil interrogating me and quickly changed the subject.

_Thank you Sam!_

(Bella's POV)

During the drive to Seattle we were having a blast, singing along with the radio and laughing and talking.

Nayla was talking about how great Seth is and how she pictured her wedding day would be, _if_ he'd ever ask her.

All the girls agreed and sighed dreamily, thinking of their boyfriends.

I smiled, it was such a sweet sight.

"What about you Bella?" Nayla asked me.

"What? What about me?" I asked pretty confused.

"You and Jake silly! What would your wedding day be like?" Nayla asked.

_Wedding…day?_

I never pictured myself married, especially not after what Edward had done to me.

But there and then I realized that maybe, at one point in our relationship, Jake might want to marry me.

"I eh… I don't know, I never really thought about it," I admitted.

"You don't want to marry Jake?" Nayla asked in shock.

"No…no, it's not that. I just never thought about marriage in general. After all, Edward wasn't the kind of man I wanted to marry," I said.

The girls nodded understanding what I was saying.

Then we arrived at Seattle at the events center where we would follow our pole dancing lessons and at night perform our act for the guys.

We screamed of sheer laughter as we followed the course.

We had the greatest time, although it was a pretty physical challenge.

At the end of the day we put together a very sexy performance for the guys and all that was left before we'd have dinner was to choose a song.

We chose Alice Cooper with Poison, mainly because we all agreed on the fact that it was a very sexy song.

Then we all headed into the dining hall to have dinner before the performances would start.

(Jacob's POV)

We had a great day, even though we felt a little weird at first, stripping down to our underwear and dancing like Chippendales.

Seth seemed a little disappointed at his own sixpack when I took off my shirt.

I patted his shoulder, "Nayla will love your performance." I tried to boost his confidence.

He's still very young, and I felt that he could use the pep talk.

After we put together the act, we had to choose a song.

Almost unanimously we chose Pitbull with Give Me Everything.

We joined the ladies for dinner and they were teasing us as we grinned at each other.

After dinner was done we were escorted to the stage area where we would perform our acts for each other.

I kissed Bella on her forehead, "Enjoy the show baby," I whispered and then I walked backstage to go get ready for the show.

We got special outfits and our bodies were oiled to make it shine under the lights on stage.

I started to get a little nervous… what if Bella didn't like it?

But I didn't have much time to be insecure, because the announcer was announcing our act.

(Bella's POV)

I took a seat close to the stage and as the lights dimmed we saw a man walk onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies! After a long day of practicing, I would like to present to you, your very own Chippendales!"

The lights dimmed and the man walked off the stage.

We heard footsteps on stage and then the show lights flashed on and we saw Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth and Jake standing on stage, dressed in black suits, wearing a hat, staring at the floor.

Then the music started and the boys started dancing.

They were actually very good!

They all danced in sync, took off their hats and threw them towards us in one smooth movement.

This striptease act was very sexy and they took off their jackets and then started unbuttoning their shirts.

I looked up at Jake and watched him take off his shirt.

My jaw dropped.

I never realized just how buff he was!

He looked at me, biting his bottom lip. It seemed to me he felt a little insecure, so I jumped off my seat and started cheering him on!

The girls around me were going just as crazy for their guys.

Jake smiled broadly as he continued dancing and tearing off his pants.

That was sexy!

When the performance ended, the announcer guided us to the ladies' dressing room as the guys were changing back into their own clothes and we got into our pole-dancing outfits.

(Jacob's POV)

What a rush! That was awesome! And I believe Bella liked what she saw! After we changed back into our own clothes, we were shown to our seats in front of the stage.

We sat down and the announcer walked up on stage.

He announced the ladies' act and we got up, whistling on our fingers and cheering.

The curtains opened and from left to right I saw Wendy, Kim, Emily, Bella, Leah and Nayla, each standing aside their own pole.

My eyes flew to Bella.

She was wearing hot pants, a sports top and a pair of special sneakers.

She wore her hair up, which accentuated her beautiful neck and collarbone.

The intro for their act started playing and I recognized the tune as a song from Alice Cooper.

They slowly walked around their poles as the intro played, looking at us seductively.

When the intro was over and the actual song set in, they all jumped up in sync and climbed and twirled around their pole.

We all sat there and stared at these women, all of them twirling around a pole as if they had never done anything else.

Bella was in great shape, as she locked her legs around the pole while hanging upside down.

I saw her abdomen and her midriff and I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to run my hands over her tight stomach.

I wanted to touch her all over her body, and I wanted to explore every fiber of her body.

She looked so hot pole dancing to this song, that was obviously made for some love-making.

When the song and the act was finished, we all jumped whistling on our fingers, clapping so hard, our palms would be sore later on.

"That was frikkin' sex on a stick!" Paul cheered.

I nodded agreeing, looking up at Bella standing there beside her pole, her chest heaving lightly as she smiled at me.

_This was hot!_

**A/N: A few shout-outs this time, since I haven't placed a Author's note for so long.**

**First of all of course my kick-ass Beta Jul5857. Check her out folks!**

**Of course I am also very grateful people find my story interesting enough to leave a review, so here's a shout-out to the latest reviewers:**

**First of all Zayide, who dropped all of her house holding chores and devoured the story so far in one go. Thanks for all your suggestions too! I love constructive criticism.**

**Then danagirl3496, Thanks for urging me to keep going, and don't worry, I will, as long as my muse is there with me ;)**

**Last but not least cloudshadow22, Thanks for taking your time to review and for your compassion with my characters…**

**Now let me try something new before I shut up ;)**

**Even though I have already written the story up to chapter 16, I would like to hear from people what they'd find interesting to read, what should happen, any time soon in the story, or later on. So don't hesitate, and let me know!**

**I'll see if I can use any of your ideas and wether my characters are willing to cooperate, because they have a mind of their own ;)**

**Xxxxxxxx Twi0320**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

I am sorry I have been away for such a long time and not posting in Feel my pain in the mean time.

I have been, and still am, very busy in real life, but my muse woke up so I decided to take some time to take up writing again.

This story has great things in store for you, if you are still interesting.

As always, my dearest Beta Jul5857 will check the story and help me improve it for your reading pleasure!

I will not keep you in suspense any longer.

I hope you will like this chapter, and if you do, be a dear and leave me a review!

Chapter 13

(Bella's POV)  
After our performance we freshened ourselves up a bit and changed back into our own clothes.  
When we walked into the lobby the guys were there waiting for us.  
Sam took Emily in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
Quil started cooing as Paul and Leah, Seth and Nayla, Wendy and Embry and Jared and Kim all started kissing each other passionately.  
Jake was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, until he saw me.  
He shoved Quil as he walked by him and then he took me in his arms.  
"You are so sexy Bella…" he whispered with a husky voice.  
I felt a jolt of excitement shoot through my body.  
Did I actually turn him on with that performance?  
Jake pulled me close to his buff body.  
So close that I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
And then I felt his warm lips brush mine.  
My kneecaps turned into jelly as I held onto him tightly.  
His tongue slid into my mouth and I felt a thousand butterflies take off.  
Then I heard Emily calling, "Bella, are you coming?"  
It was getting pretty late and we needed to get back home.  
Jake kissed my forehead, "I'll see you later, right?"  
I nodded, knowing Charlie asked him to stay with me as he had a night shift.  
I got in the car with Emily and the girls and we drove back home.  
During the ride all the girls were talking excitedly about the performances and their guys.  
Leah gently poked me in the arm, "I told you you'd drive Jake crazy with that performance, didn't I?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, you were right, though I never thought I would be able to…"  
And that was the truth. I never thought I was actually able to turn a man on.  
I mean with Edward… It was pure dominance, no romance, no lust…  
Leah grinned, "I know Jake has always wanted you and no one else. There's no need to be insecure about anything Bella. No one else had been good enough for him. No one but you…"  
I smiled at her, "Thanks Leah!"

(Jacob's POV)  
I was sitting next to Sam with my eyes closed.  
I saw Bella twirling around the pole.  
Her muscles flexed as she pulled herself up the pole.  
She locked her legs around the pole and hung upside down.  
The muscles of her stomach tense, her midriff visible.  
"Jake?" I heard Sam say.  
"Wha… What?" I said, disturbed from my fantasies.  
"I was just saying how lucky we are to be with such sexy ladies, don't you agree?" Sam repeated.  
I nodded.  
"And I get to marry the hottest one of all!" Sam laughed slapping my shoulder.  
I grinned at him, "Lucky man!"  
I let him believe that, but I knew my Bella was the hottest lady of the group. No disrespect to the other ladies, but that was just the truth.  
In the back of the car, Quil was bragging about his muscles and flexing them, "All of your girlfriends were looking at me!"  
Embry growled jealously, "Keep on dreaming, Quil!"  
Quil kept on provoking Embry until I said, "I don't think any of the ladies were pretty impressed with that jelly you're flexing there Quil!"  
Quil frowned at me, "Jeez, thanks cous'!"  
I grinned, "You had it coming!"  
When we arrived at Forks, Sam dropped me off at Charlie's.  
I fist-bumped the guys and got out.  
When I turned around I saw Emily's car pull up.  
Bella hugged the ladies and said goodbye.  
I loved how she got along with them.  
She walked towards me as I watched the cars drive off to the reservation.  
When she was standing in front of me, I put my hand on the small of her back, pulled her close to my body and kissed her gently.

(Bella's POV)  
I wish we could always stand there like this, but it was getting colder.  
I looked up at the sky. It was clear and covered with stars.  
"Let's go inside, you must be cold," Jake said, putting his arm around me.  
I ran my hand through my bag, looking for my key, as we walked up to the front porch.  
I found my key at last, but when I looked up I saw something was off.  
The door was forced and half open.  
I froze as I dropped my bag and keys.  
"Bella?" I heard Jake ask.  
He hadn't been looking at the house at all, because he was just as shocked as I was when I pointed at the door.  
He put his hand inside the sleeve of his jacket, so he wouldn't leave any of his own fingerprints and pushed the door open further.  
The house was trashed!  
The mirror in the hall was laying on the floor in pieces, an old vase of my grandmother, also smashed to bits.  
I took a few small steps inside and peered into the kitchen.  
All the cabinets were open and all the kitchen utensils were laying across the kitchen.  
I started to feel very uneasy, as so far nothing seemed missing, just wrecked and broken.  
I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.  
And then… All I could do was scream…

(Jacob's POV)  
I heard Bella screaming and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, taking 3 steps at a time.  
I rushed into her bedroom and I saw her sitting on her knees, her hands covering her face.  
I looked up and I saw big black letters across the wall her bed was at.  
I'm coming for you!  
This all was that sick fuck Edward's doing!  
I carefully helped Bella up and took her back outside.  
There she collapsed on the floor again.  
I sat down on the ground and scooped her up into my lap.  
As I held her, I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.  
Bella was pretty quiet in my arms, it almost scared me.  
I stroked her hairs and kissed her forehead. Her skin was so cold.  
I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders.  
After a short while Charlie arrived with his colleagues to investigate and collect evidence.  
Charlie walked up to us.  
"Jake, I think it's best if you take Bella home with you, and that she stays there for a while too," he said.  
I nodded, as I slowly got up and helped Bella up.  
She hadn't spoken in a while now, but she spoke.  
"I don't want to put anyone else in jeopardy. My presence already had Charlie's home wrecked, I can't have you risk that with your place too!" she said with an uncontrollable shiver in her voice.  
"I'm not taking no for an answer Bella. I would do anything to keep you safe!" I exclaimed.  
"Besides," Charlie added, "He doesn't know about our ties with the reservation, so you should be safe there!"  
She nodded weakly, not able to put up any more resistance.  
So I took Bella's car and drove back to my dad's home.  
I helped Bella out of the car and up the steps into the house.  
I showed her the bathroom and gave her a towel and a shirt of mine.  
We weren't allowed to take anything from the house while they were still investigating.  
As Bella was freshening herself up, I woke up my dad.  
"Dad?" I whispered.  
"Ugh, it's so late Jake. Why are you waking me?" he groaned.  
I explained the situation with him and asked if he was ok with Bella staying with us for a while.  
"Don't be silly boy, of course I'm ok with her staying here," he replied.  
I patted his shoulder and left his room, only to find Bella standing in front of me, with wet hair, in my oversized shirt.  
In other circumstances, she would have looked adorable, but right now she just looked slightly panicked.  
I showed her to my bedroom. "You can sleep in my bed, you need to rest a bit," I whispered as I gently kissed her forehead.  
She got in my bed and crawled under the covers.  
"Try to get some rest," I whispered, as I turned around.  
"Please, stay with me," I heard Bella whisper.  
I turned back to face her.  
She was looking at me with her big eyes.  
How can I say no to her?  
I took off my shoes, shirt and pants and crawled in bed with her.  
I spooned her and wrapped both my arms around her.  
I heard a loud sigh escape from her lips and I felt her chest heave before she sank to sleep.  
I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her scent, before I sank to sleep too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Wow! Feel my pain is hot and happening! A couple of new story/author followers/favoriters, and I'm giving them a shout-out!

Blah132, Smilygirl85, PackPrincess123, Dottyanne and winstonwolfe; Welcome to my story and thank you for taking interest!

I also received a few reviews, and to show that I appreciate them, a special shout-out to my reviewers!

Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Glad you're excited about the long awaited update, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Zayide: Thanks for taking time in your busy schedule to review my story! Assward is a nasty booger alright…

Dottyanne: I am glad you found this story and it appealed to you. I hope I can continue to satisfy all my readers!

Of course my lovely Beta Jul5857 reviews all of my chapters before I post, so please go check her out and leave her some love!

One final request before I will leave you to read this chapter: Please vote on the poll on my profile, I'd love to hear people's thoughts!

And now, without further ado…. I give you…. CHAPTER 14! Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 14

(Bella's POV)  
_I know how to find you! You can't hide from me!_  
I bolted upright, screaming at the top of my lungs.  
The large figure lying beside me in bed had woken up from my screaming and was sitting too.  
I could feel his warm arms wrap around me as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
Never had I been more scared in my life than now. Not even when he tried to kill me.  
Now I was afraid of Edward hurting the people I loved more than myself.  
"It was just a bad dream, he can't find you here," Jake tried to calm me while he was caressing my face.  
It didn't reassure me however, because I knew Edward to be a very resourceful man.  
_Would I ever be able to keep the ones I loved safe?_  
I crawled out of Jake's embrace, swung my legs over the bedside and my feet found steady ground.  
"I'm going to freshen myself up," I whispered as I raised myself from the bed.  
I went into the bathroom and locked the door.  
I turned to face the mirror and I saw myself standing there in Jake's oversized shirt.  
I clutched the fabric and closed my eyes.  
_I love you Bella..._  
My eyelids lightly fluttered.  
_I know Jake has always wanted you and no one else…__  
_Another flutter of my eye-lashes.  
_Don't think you are safe anywhere from me Bella!_  
I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter and held in my breath as I saw his fist approach my face.  
But the impact never came.  
I carefully opened one eye, only to see my own reflection in the mirror of the bathroom at Billy's house.  
I opened my other eye too, slowly breathed out and whispered under my breath, "Leave me the fuck alone…"  
I quickly undressed and took a shower.  
When I got out of the shower, I realized my clothes were in Jake's bedroom.  
I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and opened the bathroom door as softly as I could.  
I tiptoed to Jake's bedroom and opened the door.  
Jake was still in bed and looking straight at me.  
I shrieked, "What are you still doing in bed?"  
He grinned at me, "Someone was hogging the bathroom, so I had to wait!"

(Jacob's POV)  
She looked adorable, tiptoeing into my bedroom with nothing but a towel on.  
To me it felt like Christmas morning and she was my present, waiting to be unwrapped.  
So I had to restrain myself from pulling her onto the bed and pulling the towel off of her.  
I knew that in the light of the current events, that would be the worst thing to do.  
So I just watched her with a grin on my face as she collected her clothes.  
"Maybe, I can go by your house today and see if I can get you some of your clothes. I think you want to dress up for the wedding tomorrow?" I carefully suggested.  
She nodded, "That'd be great… If you want to…"  
I couldn't help but feel that what happened last night, was a set-back for our relationship and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.  
I understood, but I felt slightly disappointed. Just as it started to go so well for us…  
I watched her tiptoeing back out of my bedroom and laid flat on my back.  
I didn't have much time to think, because after a short while she shouted, "I'm almost ready! You can hit the shower!"  
I got out of bed and just as I wanted to enter the bathroom she was exiting it.  
It created a little awkward moment where I pressed my back against the doorpost to let her through and she squeezed through the space created.  
Just as she passed me, her hand slightly caressed my abs and I closed my eyes to take in the feeling of her small hand on my skin, even if only very brief.  
After she disappeared into the kitchen, I took a cold shower, just to try and get my mind off of Bella touching my body and my hands caressing her body.  
After I showered and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen.  
My dad had already wheeled himself to the kitchen table and was enjoying the delicious smell coming from the stove.  
Bella was preparing us breakfast.  
"Morning," I said rubbing the back of my neck.  
Billy smiled at me broadly, he must have been happy to finally have a woman who prepared us decent meals around the house again.  
"Sit, son! Sit!" he said excitedly, indicating over to the chair, "Bella is making us breakfast!"  
I sat down and I noticed that my coffee was already waiting for me and there was also a jug full of fresh squeezed orange juice on the table.  
The smell of fresh toast and eggs and bacon penetrated my nose.  
Ever since my youngest sister left the house, Billy and I hardly had any proper home cooked breakfast.  
We usually just went out and got something, or tried to make some ourselves and ruined it.  
We were both pretty hopeless when it came to cooking.  
Bella placed our plates in front of us.  
Two Sunnyside up and grilled bacon.  
My mouth salivated, this looked better than I had in a long time. Bella brought her own plate to the table along with the basket of fresh toast.  
"Well? Does it look okay?" she asked wringing her hands insecurely.  
_Who was she kidding? This was the perfect breakfast! Why would she doubt herself?_  
Then my mind called me back to reality.  
_Edward... Would he have hurt her whenever his breakfast didn't please him?_  
My hand clutched my fork firmly at the thought.  
I looked at Bella and smiled broadly, "It looks wonderful! And I am sure it will taste wonderful too!"  
A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth, which confirmed my thoughts.  
I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts and I dug in my breakfast.  
I watched Bella pour herself a glass of orange juice as she nibbled on a piece of toast.  
When Billy and I were finished with our breakfast she still hadn't touched her eggs or bacon.

(Bella's POV)  
I stared at my plate almost the entire time we were having breakfast.  
I didn't feel the appetite to actually eat, so I just nibbled on a piece of toast.  
When Billy and Jake were done I got up from my chair and started to stack the plates.  
"Bella? You haven't even touched your eggs!" Billy said surprised.  
Jake looked at me with worried eyes, "Are you alright Bells?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just lacking the appetite at the moment."  
Jake got up and helped me clear the table.  
I quickly finished my glass of orange juice and then filled the sink with hot water and dish-soap.  
Jake grabbed the dish brush and started washing the dishes.  
I grabbed a towel and started drying silently.  
Billy had excused himself as he was late for a council meeting with the other tribe members.  
"Do you want to go for a walk with me when we're done?" Jake carefully asked.  
I nodded, "Sure, but I want to put the laundry in the washing machine before we go."  
Jake smiled a gentle smile as he pulled out the plug and grabbed the towel from my hands, "You go do that, I should be done with these in the meantime."  
I nodded and started collecting the dirty laundry lingering around the house.  
I stuffed the pile of clothes in the washing machine, added some detergent, shut the door and switched on the machine.  
When I returned to the kitchen, Jake had already dried all the dishes, put them away and cleaned the kitchen.  
"Thanks," I smiled as he held the door open for me.  
We started walking towards the beach but we remained silent.  
Jake opened his mouth a few times, like he was about to say something, but he then changed his mind.  
When we reached the waterline, I grabbed a stone and threw it as far as I could.  
Jake watched me intently and then he finally spoke, "You know Bella… I love you… and I want you to know that you can rely on me for anything…"  
I put my eyes down, "I.. I know… But…" I started.  
Jake gently put his fingers on my lips, "I don't want to hear a but. I'll always be there for you, in any way that you need me to be."  
I nodded with his fingers still on my lips.  
That must have looked funny because Jake started to laugh.  
I loved to see him laugh and it didn't take very long before his laughing affected me as well.  
We both laughed until our stomachs were sore.  
I held my side as I sat down.  
Jake sat down beside me and pulled me closer to him, causing me to fall into his lap.  
As I tried to crawl back up I looked up at Jake and he was smiling his broad and generous smile at me.  
I couldn't help it, I loved everything about him, so I threw myself on him, my lips crashing on to his.  
Jake was startled by my sudden attack, as he fell to his back when I did.  
I straddled him and continued kissing him.  
His hands caressed my cheeks, then they rubbed their way to my neck, shoulders, down my sides, all the way down to my butt.  
I had one hand on his chest and the other was clutching his hair at the back.  
In this position it was as clear as day that Jake was aroused.  
I felt the hard bulge in his pants press against my crotch and I softly groaned in his mouth.  
_What is happening to me? I never liked this stuff!__  
_My own feelings scared me and I abruptly stopped my kissing and jumped off of Jake.  
I was looking around bewildered, fixing my clothes and hair.  
Jake sat back up, "Bella? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…It just…has a mind of its own…"  
He sat there looking so cute, all flushed, apologizing for something that comes naturally.  
My head cleared a bit and we started laughing again.  
_Bellaaaaaaaa!_  
A voice on the wind.  
I recognized that voice… and all color disappeared from my face in an instant.  
I looked over Jake's shoulder in the distance and there he was.  
I had to squint my eyes, but I saw him standing on the cliffs in the distance, pointing at me…  
My mouth ran dry right there and then.  
"Edward…" I mouthed unable to produce any sound.  
And all went black…


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, but in the mean time I have gained a lot of readers, of whom most were kind enough to leave me a review!

So here's a quick shout-out to my new stalkers ;)

Mkmenia, Kesha8195, Coleegirl, DubsDoll, alsin, inuyashasonlylover, MafiaBitches, stay-reem, Escarcha and Nano1354 thank you for following my story and making me want to keep on writing!

Please pay my dear Beta Jul5857 a visit and leave her some love!

If you like pure, occult horror stuff, please visit Zayide, who can satisfy the little freak inside all of us ;) Heed her warnings though!

Here's chapter 15! Enjoy! –x-

Chapter 15

(Bella's POV)  
I woke up only to find myself back at Billy's house, in Jake's bed.  
I blinked my eyes and looked over to the other side of the room.  
Jake was sitting there, looking worried.  
I groaned and rubbed my temples. I must have been out quite a while.  
Jake responded to my groan by getting up and kneeling down beside me.  
"You're starting to worry me Bella," he whispered.  
I sat up a bit, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're seeing things that aren't there," Jake sighed as he took my hand.  
I was outraged! Was he accusing me of being delusional?  
"I know what I saw Jake! And he was standing right there on those cliffs, pointing at me!" I shouted pulling my hand out of his.  
I threw the sheets off of me angrily and got out of the bed.  
Jake tried to restrain me and put me back down on the bed, but with a few bewildered movements of my arms he backed off.  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed.  
Jake looked broken hearted as I grabbed the bag he apparently picked up from Charlie's while I was passed out in his bed.  
I started to stuff the rest of my clothing in it, "Now that he knows I am here, you are all in danger and that is more than I can take!"  
Jake tried to take the bag out of my hands, "Please don't do this, I love you Bella!"  
I threw the bag out of the room and stomped my foot, "Then why won't you believe me?!" I shouted as I put my hands before my eyes and started to cry.  
"If you love me so, why can't you take my word for it and believe that he has really found me?" I bawled.  
I felt Jake wrap his arms around me carefully and I didn't have the strength to fight it.  
Jake whispered, "I'm sorry, but you've been having a lot of nightmares…"  
I let out a huge sob, "Yes I have nightmares, but that doesn't mean I am delusional…"  
Jake grunted, "I'm such an ass, I'm so sorry Bells…"  
I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest.  
My love for Jake was greater than my anger for him thinking I was delusional.  
I looked up at Jake, only to see his cheeks were wet.  
He had been crying too.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry…" I whispered.  
He smiled and wiped his cheeks, "I was so afraid that I was really going to lose you this time…"  
I smiled at him, but I didn't know what to say. I felt that for Billy's, Jake's and all of the people in La Push, safety I might eventually have to leave.  
I lifted my head a bit to peek out of the window.  
It was already dark outside and my stomach snarled at me.  
Jake smiled, "You're hungry eh? C'mon, let's order a pizza."  
I let go of him, grabbed my bag and shoved it back into Jake's bedroom and followed Jake into the living room.

(Jacob's POV)  
After the pizza was delivered, I placed the box on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch.  
It felt nice to have to house to ourselves since my father was at Charlie's helping him repair things in the house, for as far as he could.  
Bella came from the kitchen with two glasses of Coke and set them down on the coffee table.  
Then she placed the pizza box on the couch beside me and crawled into my lap.  
She grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to me.  
I took the slice from her and wrapped my free arm around her, resting my hand on her abdomen.  
She grabbed another slice, took a bite and leaned her head back on my shoulder as she slowly chewed.  
I swallowed my bite and then leaned my head gently against hers.  
As angry as she was with me before, it seemed like it had all seeped away now.  
I hoped that she wasn't right and that this house was still a safe place for her.  
But somehow fear crept up to me.  
What if she was right and had actually seen him?  
I kissed her temple and then lifted my head to take another bite.  
"So, the big day's tomorrow right?" she carefully said.  
I nodded, and when I swallowed another bite I said, "I'd really like you to come with me as my date to the wedding, if you want to.. If you're not angry with me anymore."  
She smiled, "Sure I'll come with you! Don't be silly. And I'm sorry for yelling and screaming earlier…It wasn't very nice of me."  
I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Don't worry… I love you…"  
She turned her head and looked up at me.  
There was so much she wanted to tell me, I could see it in her eyes.  
But I'd have to be patient and let her decide when she'd be ready to tell me.  
So I just closed my eyes and leaned in a bit, until my lips brushed hers.  
I felt she raised her free arm all the way to the back and she wrapped it around my neck, pulling my head closer.  
Our lips were pressed firmly against each other and she opened her mouth.  
She carefully nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in response.  
I gently licked her lips and then…her tongue found mine.  
I tossed the remainder of my pizza in the box, wrapped my other arm around her waist too and pushed my tongue into her mouth a bit further.  
She arched her back as she returned my passionate kiss, which caused her behind to rub against my crotch.  
I couldn't help it, but I felt my cock started to grow hard again which brutally disturbed me in kissing my love.  
I fidgeted underneath her, but she pulled me back in to kiss her once again and moved my hands back to her abdomen.  
Was this her way of saying it was ok?  
She was as nimble as a cat, because without ever breaking our kiss, she threw her slice of pizza in the box, then turned her body and straddled me.  
I felt her warm body press firmly against my chest and I pulled her in as close as I could without crushing her.  
I felt the bulge in my pants was nudging against the thin fabric of her pants.  
I softly moaned in her mouth and she couldn't suppress a smile as she continued to kiss me and let her hands wander my body.  
Eventually her hands found the hem of my shirt.  
She broke our kiss, leaned back and started to pull up my shirt.  
I gave her a hand in taking my shirt off and she threw it across the living room.  
Before I knew it, her lips crashed against mine again as she let her hands wander my bare torso.

(Bella's POV)  
I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing, but it felt right and trusted, so I didn't want to stop.  
I softly started rubbing my crotch against Jake's hard cock, pressing itself upwards in his pants.  
He moaned appreciatively in my mouth and I moaned in return.  
Not because I was expected to, but because I was just as aroused as he was.  
I felt his warm hands disappear underneath the back of my shirt and as he moved his hands up my back, my shirt was lifted more and more.  
I quickly leaned back to let him take off my shirt and as he threw it away I sat there looking at him.  
He looked at me with a certain look in his eyes.  
It was a mixture of amazement, love and arousal.  
I felt his warm hands run from my thighs, up to my hips, over my sides and up to my breasts.  
I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and placed my hands on his hands.  
The way he was touching me was so unlike I was ever touched in my life before.  
He touched me in a respectful, gentle way.  
Not the roughness I had always experienced before.  
I felt his hands cup my bra covered breasts and he softly squeezed them.  
I moaned softly before I opened my eyes to look at Jake.  
And I saw… His pale skin, ice cold, blue eyes, red lips…  
I felt my heart stop beating as I let out a chilling scream.  
"Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!"  
I freed myself from his grip and fell to the floor.  
He got up and started walking towards me, so I started crawling backwards, still screaming at the top of my lungs.  
"Bella!"  
But the voice I heard wasn't Edward's.  
I blinked my eyes and rubbed them until the haze disappeared and I saw Jacob leaning over me.  
The look in his eyes was hurt.  
"Why do I get a feeling that you keep using these visions of Edward to prevent me from  
getting closer to you?" he said with a tremble in his voice.  
I was sitting on my knees in front of him and looked up at him, "No, don't thi-"  
"Forget about it," Jake interrupted me, "I'm going for a walk," he said as he turned around and pulled his hands through his hair from his forehead to his neck, groaning.  
"Don't leave me alone," I mouthed.  
I couldn't produce any sound for some reason, something was blocking my throat and it hurt.  
When Jake had grabbed his shirt and the door fell shut behind him, the tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably under my heavy sobbing.  
I fell to my side and curled up to a little ball.  
_I must be crazy…I'm going crazy…I'm crazy…_  
I kept chanting those lines to myself until I finally fell asleep.

(Jacob's POV)  
I kicked a tree or two while walking through the forest towards Sam's.  
I was frustrated, but I didn't know who I was more frustrated with, Bella for seeing his face everywhere, or myself, for maybe expecting too much from her at once.  
I folded my hands in the back of my neck, squatted down and I was about to scream, when I heard some branches breaking.  
I slowly got up, holding my breath.  
Maybe Bella wasn't crazy after all?  
_Now you're just going along with her paranoia._  
I slowly took a few steps forward and then…  
Embry's face appeared before me, "Hey bro!"  
I couldn't help, but release a small sigh of relief, "Hey, what are you doing here so late?"  
Embry's mouth curled into a smile, "I could ask you the same! But, ok… I was walking home, and then I wandered off the path and I found something!"  
I cocked an eyebrow at him, I was wondering what could be so spectacular.  
Embry indicated for me to follow him and so I did.  
After only a few paces we got to a car, nonchalantly stashed away between the bushes.  
"So what's this?" I asked.  
Embry grinned, "A car you dumb ass!" _Ah yeah he was playing it smart._  
"I know it's a car you half-wit, but why are you showing it to me?" I gritted between my teeth, starting to feel angry for him wasting my time to look at a car.  
Embry looked at me mysteriously, "What if it's Edward's car?"  
_Oh sweet mercy no! Bella was sucking everyone into her delusions?__  
_I cleared my throat and pointed over to the public road just beyond the trees' edge, "Most likely the car broke down on someone and they pushed it here to keep it hidden until they can pick it up," I concluded with a smug look on my face.  
I watched Embry hang his head. The poor guy was obviously in the mood for some excitement.  
I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, if he ever decides to show up, I'll let you in on the fun, okay?"  
Embry nodded smiling and after we said goodnight, I found myself on my way back home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **A quick shout-out to my newest stalkers DarkkAngell and zacefronsgirl101213!Welcome and thank you for following my story! To everyone reading, please take your time to vote on the poll on my profile! Without any further delay: Chapter 16!

Chapter 16

(Jacob's POV)  
When I walked back into the house, I looked around, but Billy wasn't home yet.  
The house was quiet and almost dark, except for the light we had already flicked on in the living room earlier.  
I tiptoed into the living room and I saw Bella laying on the ground, curled up to a little ball, breathing unsteadily, occasionally sobbing.  
I kneeled and scooped her up in my arms.  
Bella stirred lightly in my arms, "I…must be crazy…hmmm…"  
I took Bella to my bedroom and put her in my bed.  
I shook my head looking at her, not knowing what to do.  
I lowered myself in the old rocking chair that was stored in my room and sat there the entire night watching her and thinking…

(Bella's POV)  
When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't on the ground where I was laying when Jake left the house.  
I heard a soft snoring sound and looked over to the old rocking chair.  
He had actually returned and put me in his bed.  
I took a glance at the alarm clock and it showed 6.00 am  
I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, grabbed clean underwear, my sweatpants, a turtleneck shirt, socks and my running shoes.  
If I was really crazy, then it had to be safe for me to go running.  
I slipped into the bathroom, cleaned myself a bit, as there was no use for showering _before_ the running, and put my running outfit on.  
I decided to wait with the shoes because they'd probably make too much noise on the wooden floor.  
When I was ready, I sneaked out of the house, sat down on the front porch and put on my running shoes.  
I walked a few paces off of the Black property and I started stretching my muscles.  
I was thankful that I had been able to bring my mp3 player and I put the plugs in my ears, switched the player on and clipped it to my shirt.  
I started to run, Lykke Li singing in my ears.  
I had hoped that the running would work therapeutic, relieving, but most of the time I was startled by the memories that bubbled up, or that I imagined seeing him somewhere.  
_It's all in your head, Bella!_  
After a short while I wandered off the regular path and I saw something unexpected.  
There was a car hidden between the bushes and I decided to go check it out.  
But when I got close enough, my heart stopped beating in my chest.  
I recognized the car as Edward's!  
One of the many he owned in fact.  
I felt lightheaded and I fell to the ground.  
_Delusional… You're crazy! I'm crazy!_  
"Well, I've finally found you! Or should I say that _you've_ found _me_?"  
The hollow in my chest froze at the sound of his ice cold voice.  
"Did you get sick of your new boyfriend and decided you wanted to come back?"  
I opened my eyes and there he was, leaning over me, his ice cold eyes looking at me.  
I started to hyperventilate as tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably.  
He leaned down until his face was close to my face.  
He placed his hand on my chin and squeezed both my cheeks so hard I wanted to scream with pain, but I was unable to produce any sound.  
I just close my eyes and bore with the verbal abuse he started spitting at me.

(Sam's POV)  
The next morning we got a disturbed phone call from Jake, telling us that Bella had disappeared.  
After Emily alerted everyone, we all headed out to look for her.  
We each took a direction and I'd be the one to comb the area near the public road.  
Embry told me about a car he had seen there last night that he didn't trust, so I decided to check there first.  
I ran all the way there to find a horrifying scene.  
Bella was laying flat on the ground, panting heavily, whimpering and crying and there was a pale man standing over her.  
I heard him say, "When did you become so squishy? So emotional?"  
Bella whimpered softly.  
"Well no matter, I guess I'll have to punish you accordingly," I then heard the man say as he flipped a knife out of his pocket.  
He leaned in and pressed the knife against her cheek, when I raised my voice, "Hey! What the FUCK do you think you are doing?" I shouted as I started to walk towards them.  
He seemed startled and turned around to look at me.  
He was indeed pale, with ice cold, blue eyes and blood red lips.  
He flipped the knife back in his pocket, pointed at Bella and said, "Next time you're so in for it!" before making a run for it and disappearing from my sight.  
I ran until I reached Bella and I saw that when I distracted him, his knife made a little cut in her cheek and blood was running down the side of her face.  
I carefully helped Bella up, "Was that him?" I asked her.  
She waved her hand, shaking her head, "No, I'm crazy, it's all in my head!"  
I decided to take her back to Jake, maybe he could get through to her.  
So I helped her walk back to Billy's house.

(Jacob's POV)  
I never really realized just how much I loved Bella, until the moment I woke up to not find her in her bed, or anywhere in the house.  
Her bag wasn't gone, but _she_ was.  
I immediately woke up Billy and told him Bella was gone.  
I then called Charlie and informed him of the situation.  
He sounded badly upset and said he's start looking for her straight away.  
Then I called Sam, who made sure Emily called everyone.  
Oh Emily must have been so pissed with this happening on her wedding day!  
Billy was to stay at the house in case she turned up and I was combing the area between Billy's and Charlie's place.  
When I returned for a drink of water because my throat was dry from screaming Bella's name Charlie and Billy were still at the house, worried sick.  
I looked at the clock and it showed me 9.40 am.  
"Still nothing?" I asked.  
Both of them shook their head worried.  
"Then I will go back to looking for her," I said and I walked out.  
Just as I walked across the field back towards the path to Charlie's house I heard Sam's voice, "Jake! I've found her!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned around, afraid of what I'd see.  
I saw Sam walking up to me, Bella beside him, his arm around her waist and Bella's arm leaning on his shoulder.  
She tripped occasionally, but Sam was holding her firmly to prevent her from falling.  
I took a sprint and ran up to them.  
When I reached them, Sam let go of Bella and I pulled her in a tight embrace.  
"I have no idea what happened, bro! But I am afraid that Edward is really around!" Sam said.  
_Oh shit Sam, you're seeing things too now?_  
Charlie got up from his seat when I walked into the house, holding Bella.  
Charlie started to cry from pure relief that she was back safe.  
Billy looked at Sam troubled, because he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
Billy wheeled himself over to Sam, "Tell us what you have seen, Sam."  
I wanted to protest, but I though it for the best to keep my thoughts to myself.  
I helped Bella sit down on a kitchen chair and stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders.  
Sam started telling about him finding Bella laying flat on the ground, hyperventilating and crying and a pale man standing over her, saying stuff like she became soft and emotional, and how she needed to be punished accordingly.  
"Then he flipped out a knife and pressed it against her cheek, just look at her! You can see where he pressed it!" Sam shouted.  
I turned Bella's chair so she faced me and kneeled in front of her.  
There was indeed a small, clean cut in her cheek, right up to the height of her cheekbone.  
There was a streak of dried blood going sideways towards her ear, as it would have streamed, were she laying flat on the ground…  
Another small stream found its way down, halfway towards her jaw line.  
"I asked her if that was Edward, but she just kept shaking her head, chanting she was crazy, that it was all in her head," Sam concluded.  
I felt deeply ashamed for not taking Bella more serious about seeing Edward on those cliffs.  
I peered deeply into her eyes, "Bella, was that man out there, with the knife, was that Edward?"  
She shook her head, "No, no, it's all in my head, I must be going crazy that I can even fantasize a cut in my cheek now!"  
I cupped her face and forced her to look at me, "I believe you, you are not crazy Bella, and I am so sorry for not believing you earlier. God you must hate me now…"  
I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes started to burn.  
I blinked my eyes, causing tears to roll down my cheeks. Tears for Bella, for the way she must have felt when the one person she trusted didn't believe her.  
When I looked back up at her, she reached out her hand and stroked my hair, "I don't hate you… I hate him.." she said, indicating in the direction of where Sam found her.  
I stroked her cheek, "And who is him, Bella?"  
She lowered her head and let out a soft sob.

(Bella's POV)  
Jake sat there, on his knees in front of me, begging me to tell him who "he" was.  
Every time I wanted to say his name, I felt like I was held back to do so. The terror of having to look into those ice cold eyes again, it took away my ability to say his name.  
"Bella, was that guy out there, with the knife, Edward?" he finally asked me.  
I slowly nodded and broke down into tears.  
All the people present in Billy's kitchen started murmuring restlessly as Jake took me in his arms.  
I heard Sam utter that they'd have to postpone the wedding, but I immediately disagreed.  
Emily would be broken hearted if the day of her life wasn't happening today.  
She had been looking forward to it for so long!  
"Sam, I don't… I don't want you to postpone the wedding because of me. I won't come and jeopardize your big day, don't worry…" I said.  
Jake looked at me in disbelief, "Bells…"  
Sam interrupted him though, "You must be a fool if you think, if only for a second, that I want you to stay behind. Emily wants you there, and besides, you'd be safer in the midst of all of the tribe, present at our wedding, than here by yourself!"  
So I guess Sam had made up his mind.  
The wedding would commence as planned and I wasn't uninvited.  
After making sure I had calmed down enough and Jake pressured him into heading home to get ready, Sam left the house, to indeed get ready for his big day.


End file.
